Family
by Haebaragi86
Summary: "Hyung, gwaenchanha?"/"Ini enak. Gomawo Kibumie."/"Tapi aku… membuat honey moon kalian kacau."/"Bubur yang waktu itu… kau mau membuatnya lagi untukku?" / Brothership & Family / Donghae, Kibum, Kyuhyun / Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Family**

**OneShot**

**Donghae Kibum Kyuhyun Leeteuk Park Hana**

**Brothership Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

Langit itu tak lagi biru. Awan itu tak lagi putih. Angin yang bertiup tak lagi menyejukkan, cenderung membawa hawa dingin. Tetes demi tetes air mulai jatuh dari awan yang sudah tak mampu lagi membendung uap air. Bau tanah yang basah sekita menyeruak ketika air yang jatuh semakin banyak. Membuat suasana menjadi tenang dan damai. Namun kenyataannya, orang-orang justru menjadi kalang kabut mencari tempat berlindung. Berlindung agar tubuh mereka tidak basah oleh air mata langit yang jatuh semakin banyak. Mereka semua berlarian menuju halte bis atau emperan toko terdekat untuk berteduh. Banyak dari mereka yang mengumpat akibat perjalanan mereka yang terhenti. Mengapa? Bukankah hujan adalah berkah dari Tuhan? Tidakkah seharusnya mereka bersyukur katika hujan mengguyur?

Tidak semua orang akan kesal dan marah ketika hujan datang. Alam harus berjalan seimbang. Maka jika ada orang yang tidak mensyukuri berkah Tuhan, pasti ada pula orang yang selalu bersyukur atas apa yang telah Tuhan berikan. Dia salah satunya. Anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki, yang mempunyai sorot mata teduh dan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami. Anak yang tak memiliki takdir seindah anak-anak lain diusianya. Dialah Lee Donghae, bocah kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang hidup sebatang kara bersama adiknya di dunia yang kejam ini. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa saudara, dan tanpa keluarga terdekat. Dia yang hanya hidup bersama adiknya yang masih berusia delapan tahun itu selalu tersenyum bahagia ketika hujan tiba. Baginya hujan adalah anugerah terbesar yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Karena saat hujan turun, saat itulah Tuhan juga menurunkan rezeki untuknya.

Donghae akan segera berlari keluar ketika awan mendung mulai terlihat menggantung di atas langit. Setelah menidurkan adiknya, bocah kecil itu mengambil payung usang miliknya dan pergi ke daerah yang sekiranya ada banyak orang di sana. Seperti saat ini, Donghae ada di sana. Di tengah-tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul. Anak kecil itu berdiri di depan sebuah toko di mana ada banyak orang yang sedang berteduh di sana. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos kebesaran berwarna putih yang sudah lusuh dan penuh tembelan dimana-mana menggigil kedinginan. Payung yang ada tidak ia gunakan untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Dia justru meminjam payung itu kepada orang yang ingin segera pergi dari toko itu.

Ojek payung adalah pekerjaan Donghae di musim hujan seperti ini. Setelah ibunya pergi menyusul ayahnya yang sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu, Donghae harus belajar bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, Donghae sudah harus membanting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya yang masih kecil. Hidupnya yang seharusnya masih didominasi oleh masa sekolah dan bermain harus tergantikan dengan bekerja dan bagaimana cara bertahan hidup. Tetapi, berkat kesungguhannya, berkat keteguhan dan usaha kerasnya, Donghae bisa bertahan. Bahkan setelah satu tahun ini Donghae bersama adiknya masih bisa menghirup oksigen dengan gratis.

Sudah satu jam sejak hujan deras mengguyur Seoul, maka sudah banyak orang yang menyewa payung Donghae. Anak kecil itu tetap tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang mulai membiru dan bergetar. Dia kedinginan, seluruh tubuhnya hampir mati rasa tapi, hujan belum memberikan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Mungkin Tuhan akan memberikan lebih banyak rezeki untuknya hari ini. Lumayan, uang lebihnya bisa ia tabung untuk adiknya agar bisa sekolah lagi. Donghae ingin adiknya kelak menjadi orang yang sukses agar bisa hidup enak. Bisa membeli semua yang diinginkan sesuka hati. Dia tidak akan membiarkan hidup adiknya susah. Cukup dia saja yang merasakannya. Rasa lelah dan putus asa ini tidak akan ia bagi dengan adiknya.

Angin yang berhembus cukup kencang membuat Donghae semakin menggigil kedinginan. Bocah kecil itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Kaki kecilnya melangkah kaku mengikuti seorang pria paruh baya berstelan jas yang menyewa payungnya. Donghae melirik tas makanan yang dibawa oleh pria itu. Seketika Donghae teringat jika dia belum makan seharian ini. Ah, pantas saja ia merasa perutnya keroncongan.

Donghae yang sedang membayangkan kiranya makanan lezat apa yang ada di dalam tas itu tidak menyadari ketika Sang Pelanggan menatapnya.

"Hei nak! Mendekatlah kemari!" Pria itu menarik Donghae hingga bocah itu juga berada dalam lindungan payungnya. Donghae tersentak dan menatap pria itu bingung.

"Jangan hujan-hujan terus seperti ini, kau bisa sakit, kau tahu kan? Lihat! Kau sudah menggigil. Sebaiknya kau pulang setelah ini." Donghae hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Jika bisa Donghae juga ingin pulang. Dia lapar dan juga kedinginan. Tapi, jika pulang sekarang, itu namanya membuang rezeki.

"_Ne ahjussi_." Donghae hanya menjawab sekenannya.

Kemudian, pria itu dan juga Donghae berjalan beriringan. Sesekali peria berjas itu melirik iba ke arah Donghae yang masih menggigil. Hatinya merasa miris melihat anak seusia Donghae sudah harus berkerja keras seperti itu. Sempat ia bertanya dalam hatinya kiranya kemana orang tua anak ini? Bagaimana bisa ada orang tua yang membiarkan anaknya berkerja di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu bocah kecil?" pria itu bertanya penasaran. Donghae sedikit takut karena ia tidak mengenal orang ini. Dia ingat _eomma_-nya selalu berkata bahwa dia dan adiknya tidak boleh berbicara dan menerima pemberian orang asing. Tapi, orang ini mengajaknya berpayung bersama dan kalau Donghae tidak salah orang ini juga perhatian padanya. Itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup bahwa pria ini bukan orang jahat.

"D-Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae." Jawab Donghae dengan suara yang gemetar dan sangat sopan. Meskipun Donghae sudah berhenti sekolah, bocah itu tidak pernah lupa untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua.

"Nah, Lee Donghae perkenalkan, namaku Park Jungsoo tapi biasa dipanggil Leeteuk. Ah, berapa umurmu? Sepertinya kau sepantaran dengan anakku."

"Umurku sepuluh tahun _ahjussi_."

"Tuh kan benar! Anakku juga berusia sepuluh tahun. Kalian bisa menjadi teman."

"Siapa nama anak _ahjussi_?"

"Kibum. Park Kibum namanya. Tapi, kau juga harus berkenalan sendiri nanti." Pria itu menggerling kepada Donghae membuat bocah itu tersenyum geli. Usia pria itu sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi tingkahnya sungguh seperti bukan pria dewasa. Pria dengan _dimple_ di pipinya ini adalah pria yang baik dan sangat menyenangkan. Itulah pikiran Donghae.

"Baiklah."

"Tadi aku meninggalkannya di mobil saat ingin membeli makan. Dan tanpa kuduga aku malah terjebak hujan di toko tadi. Ah… dia pasti marah padaku karena aku meinggalkannya terlalu lama." Donghae bisa melihat mimik wajah pria itu yang berubah khawatir.

"Kenapa _ahjussi _tidak mengajaknya pergi bersama?" Donghae merasa hangat meskipun tubuhnya masih kedinginan. Pria ini, mengingatkannya dengan ayahnya. Dan berbicara dengan pria ini membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Dia tidak mau. Dia bilang malas berjalan. Dia memang aneh dan pendiam, bahkan cenderung dingin pada orang lain. Kurasa itu karena gen istriku. Kau lihat kan kalau aku adalah orang yang banyak bicara? Jadi tidak mungkin itu karena gen yang kuturunkan. Satu-satunya yang menurun dariku hanya wajahnya yang tampan saja." Pria ini memang banyak bicara dan periang. Sama seperti ayahnya. Dan ayahnya menurunkannya secara keseluruhan padanya.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kau tertawa?" Leeteuk semakin kesal karena curhatannya malah ditertawakan Donghae.

"_Ahjussi_, kau lucu sekali. Kau sudah dewasa tapi kenapa seperti anak kecil begitu?" Donghae menahan tawanya. Bocah itu senang, senang bisa tertawa lagi seperti ini. Dan senang karena rasa rindu pada ayahnya sedikit terobati oleh hadirnya pria itu.

"Tsk! Dasar kau ini." Leeteuk berdecak kesal, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Melihat senyuman Donghae entah mengapa membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga. Leeteuk tahu hidup yang dijalani Donghae berat. Pria bermata coklat itu bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari tatapan mata Donghae. Anak kecil itu terlalu jujur dan polos.

"Ah, itu mobilku!" Leeteuk menunjuk sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terlihat mewah terparkir rapih di depan sebuah gedung besar. Toko tempat Leeteuk membeli makanan tadi memang sedikit masuk ke jalanan kecil. Sehingga pria itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan saja.

Tok Tok Tok

Leeteuk mengetuk keca mobil depan, tempat anaknya duduk. Jendela mobil terbuka dan tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki dengan hidung mancung dan mata yang memancarkan aura sedingin es sedang menatap Leeteuk kesal.

"Lama sekali!" protes bocah kecil itu. Donghae ingat namanya Kibum.

"Ayah terjebak hujan Kibum-_ah_. Ini saja _appa_ menyewa payung." Leeteuk teringat Donghae ketika mengucapkan 'menyewa payung'. "Oiya, ada teman baru untukmu." Kibum mengerutkan dahinya heran. Teman baru?

"Buka pintunya!" titah Sang Ayah dan Kibum menurut saja. Dia membuka pintu mobilnya sedikit agar air hujan tidak membuatnya basah. Meskipun sebenarnya ada Leeteuk yang memayunginya dengan payung Donghae dan membiarkan bocah kecil itu kembali diguyur hujan.

"Hei kemarilah!" Leeteuk memanggil Donghae yang berdiri tenang di belakangnya.

Donghae mendekat dan bisa melihat semakin jelas seperti apa Park Kibum itu. "Hai! Aku Lee Donghae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kibum tapi, Kibum justru memandang Leeteuk.

"Ayo kenalkan dirimu Kibum-_ah_!"

Kibum menatap tangan pucat Donghae. Telapak tangan yang kurus itu sudah mengerut karena kedinginan. Perlahan Kibum menjabat uluran tangan itu dan berucap "Aku Park Kibum."

"Salam kenal Kibumie."

Senyuman dari bibir tipis yang gemetar dan sapaan hangat itu, Kibum terpaku karenanya. Belum pernah ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu selain orang tua dan kakek-neneknya. Belum pernah ada temannya yang tersenyum sehangat dan setulus itu padanya. Teman-temannya berteman dengannya hanya karena dia kaya, karena dia pintar, dan karena dia tampan. Senyuman yang teman-temannya berikan padanya hanya sebuah senyum palsu. Senyuman yang hanya manis di depan wajah Kibum saja.

Lee Donghae. Sejak hari ditengah hujan itu, Park Kibum telah menjadikannya teman. Teman yang sesungguhnya. Teman yang akan berbagi suka maupun duka bersamanya. Lee Donghae, Kibum bertekad akan menjaga teman satu-satunya itu.

…

Matahari telah menyapa. Sinarnya yang kemilau perlahan menyinari Seoul yang gelap. Berkas cahaya itu menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Semua mendapat pencahayaan dari Sang Bintang Besar, tak terkecuali rumah kecil Donghae. Embun terlihat membentuk titik-titik air pada genting rumah dan dedaunan. Cicitan burung juga mengiringi kehangatan sinar matahari yang mulai menyebar.

Donghae menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan basah oleh keringat dingin. Napasnya terasa panas dan memburu. Wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat ketika cahaya semakin terang. Donghae di ambang batasnya. Tubuhnya berontak setelah dua hari berturut-turut terguyur hujan berjam-jam. Kelopak mata Donghae terbuka ketika bocah itu merasakan badannya panas dingin. Tangannya memijat keningnya karena rasa pusing yang menyerang.

Bocah itu melirik ke samping dimana adiknya masih tidur dengan lelap. Ketika melihat wajah polos Sang Adik semangatnya tumbuh menggebu. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya seolah hilang bersamaan dengan embun yang menguap. Kyuhyun-adiknya, adalah sumber kekuatannya. Baginya asalkan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja maka dia akan baik-baik saja.

Donghae beranjak meskipun dengan sedikit terhuyung. Anak kecil itu berjalan ke dapur dan melihat apakah ada sedikit beras yang bisa dimasak. Donghae mencelos saat mendapati tempat beras dalam keadaan bersih. Tidak ada beras, itu artinya pagi ini dia dan adiknya tidak bisa sarapan. Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tidak sarapan. Dia masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan, maka Kyuhyun harus sarapan meskipun itu hanya dengan sepotong roti. Hei, Donghae bahkan rela tidak makan asalkan Kyuhyun bisa makan. Tidakkah dia juga tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri juga dalam masa pertumbuhan? Namun yang nomor satu bagi Donghae tetaplah Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali ke kamar sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali padahal dia tidak lapar. Donghae berjongkok sebentar ketika merasa pendangan matanya berputar-putar. Dia memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir rasa pusing itu. Donghae tidak boleh mengeluh. Donghae tidak boleh terlihat sakit di depan Kyuhyun. Karena Donghae tidak ingin membuat adiknya khawatir, tidak ingin membuat adiknya menangis karena ketakutan melihatnya sakit.

"_Hyung _kenapa?" Donghae tersentak dan dia mendongak kaget. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depannya sambil menatapnya khawatir.

Adik kecil Donghae itu bukannya tidak mengerti dengan keadaan keluarganya. Dia tahu dan sangat mengerti walapun dia diam. Dia tahu _hyung_-nya setiap hari berkerja membanting tulang agar ia bisa makan tiga kali sehari. Kyuhyun juga tahu _hyung_-nya kelelahan. Khyuhyun tahu _hyung_-nya menanggung semua bebabannya sendiri. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya ingin menurut pada _hyung_-nya dan dia juga tidak ingin membuat Donghae semakin kesusahan. Anak kecil seperti dirinya masih belum bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar. Anak kecil sepertinya hanya bisa diam dan menuruti perkataan orang yang lebih tua darinya.

_Hyung_-nya yang baik dan tampan itu selalu berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja jika mereka bersama, jadi dia tidak boleh takut dan meanagis. Donghae juga berjanji akan selalu melindunginya. Maka Kyuhyun percaya dan _hyung_-nya itu memang membuat semuanya baik-baik saja, membuat Kyuhyun selalu merasa aman dan nyaman ketika bersamanya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu orang lain. Dia hanya perlu Donghae berada di sampingnya. Selalu.

"Kyunie, kau sudah bangun?" Donghae tersenyum dan berdiri dari posisinya. Dia mengusap lembut surai Sang Adik yang terlihat kusut.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mesih terlihat khawatir karena dia melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu pucat.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum lembut. Senyuman itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Senyuman yang diwarisi _hyung_-nya dari Sang Ibu itu selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang. "_Hyung_ baik-baik saja Kyuhyunie. Hanya sedikit lelah." Maka Kyuhyun mencoba percaya bahwa _hyung_-nya baik-baik saja.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama! Setelah itu kita keluar untuk mencari sarapan."

Iris hitam Kyuhyun berbinar ketika mendengar ajakan Donghae untuk mandi bersama. Kyuhyun tidak suka sendirian sekalipun itu mandi. Adik kecil Donghae itu selalu meminta untuk mandi bersama. Apa lagi sejak ibunya meninggal tidak ada lagi yang akan memandikannya. Maka dengan senang hati Donghae akan selalu mengajak Kyuhyun mandi berdua. Lebih cepat dan mereka dapat bergurau sambil mandi.

"_Ne kajja_!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Donghae tidak sabar membuat bocah bermata teduh itu terkikik geli. Adiknya benar-benar lucu dan membuatnya gemas. Pipinya yang gembung berwarna merah itu membuat Donghae selalu ingin mencubitnya. Mata bulat dan bening yang selalu memancarkan kejujuran dan kepolosan itu selalu memacu semangat Donghae agar tidak membuatnya tehalangi oleh air mata.

…

"_Hyung_ jangan!" Kyuhyun berusaha menangkis serangan busa sabun yang bertubi-tubi dari Donghae. Ya, mereka sedang perang busa sabun saat ini. Dua saudara kecil itu terlihat bahagia diantar busa-busa sabun yang menutupi tubuh mungil mereka.

"Ugh! Mataku jadih perih Donghae _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengaduh ketika serangan busa sabun Donghae sedikit mengenai matanya. Seketika itu Donghae menjadi cemas.

"Ah, _mian_. Sini _hyung_ bersihkan." Donghae mengabil segayung penuh air bersih lalu menyiramkannya perlahan ke wajah Kyuhyun. Saat itu, ketika kedua tangan Donghae sedang sibuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dari busa sabun, saat itulah Kyuhyun menyiratkan busa sabun yang sangat banyak ke wajah Donghae.

"Argh! Kyuhyunie, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Donghae seketika. Ia merasakan matanya pedih luar biasa. Spontan ia menyiramkan sisa air dalam gayung itu ke wajahnya.

"Yey! Rasakan itu! Hahaha…." Di sisi lain Kyuhyun justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Puas karena sudah menyerang Donghae dengan telak.

"Kau curang Kyu!" memberenggut kesal, Donghae tidak terima Kyuhyun mencuri kesempatan ketika dia sedang lengah.

Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tidak peduli. Hahaha…" dia tertawa lagi. Donghae yang tidak terima ditertawakan seperti itu menjadi kesal dan gantian menyirati Kyuhyun dengan busa sabun. Kyuhyun pun membalasnya tak kalah brutal.

Mereka tertawa bahagia di bawah atap rumah kecil mereka. Mereka melupakan sejenak semua perasaan yang mengganggu dengan tawa dari bibir mungil mereka. Izinkanlah mereka bahagia sejenak saja diantara kesulitan yang menghimpit mereka.

…

Donghae berjalan terhuyung mendekati Kyuhyun sambil membawa handuk dan pakaian Kyuhyun di tangannya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya datang lagi dan kali ini menyerang lebih hebat. Donghae tahu tubuhnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi bocah kecil itu memaksakannya.

"Pakai bajumu Kyu. Setelah ini kita keluar untuk sarapan." Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk pemberian Donghae. Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapih membantu Kyuhyun untuk memakai bajunya.

Rasa cemas kembali hinggap di hati Kyuhyun tak kala ia melihat Donghae sesekali memijat pelan keningnya. Kyuhyun tahu _hyung_-nya tadi berbohong. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa sebenarnya saat ini Donghae sedang sakit.

"_Hyung_, biar aku saja yang membeli makan ya? Sepertinya _hyung_ sedang tidak enak badan. Wajah _hyung_ pucat sekali." Kata Kyuhyun polos. Donghae yang mendengarnya kembali tersenyum hangat. Betapa pengertian adiknya ini.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunie. Kita akan membeli makan bersama."

"_Hyung_ jangan bohong lagi." Kyuhyun menduduk sedih. Selalu seperti ini. _Hyung_-nya selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya tidak. Donghae tidak pernah mau menunjukkan rasa lelah dan sakitnya di depan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, _hyung _tidak berbohong kok. _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Memang sedikit lelah tapi _hyung_ baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin _hyung_ membiarkanmu pergi sendiri. Kau mengerti kan?" Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Donghae yang panas menyentuh pipinya. Lalu, mengapa _hyung_-nya ini masih berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun ingin menangis, betapa Sang _Hyung_ tidak ingin membuatnya cemas. Betapa Sang _Hyung_ sangat mencintainya.

"_Hyung_ berjanji akan baik-baik saja?"

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ berjanji." Donghae mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya agar disambut oleh jari kelingking Kyuhyun. Mereka membuat tutan jari kelingking sebagai tanda perjanjian. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun percaya, lebih tepatnya ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Donghae memang akan baik-baik saja.

…

Gumpalan awan putih itu berarak mengiri langkah kecil Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Awan itu seolah ingin menjadi pelindung mereka dari panasnya sinar matahari yang menyengat. Tautan tangan mereka tidak lepas dan menjadi pemanis dalam setiap langkah mereka.

"Kau ingin makan apa Kyu?" jika saja mereka orang yang mempunyai banyak uang maka Kyuhyun akan menjawab berbagai jenis makanan yang ingin ia makan. Tapi Kyuhyun mengerti mereka tidak punya uang. Bahkan untuk makan sebanyak tiga kali sehari saja sudah sulit untuk mereka.

"Apapun. Yang penting bisa membuat perut kenyang." Kyuhyun nyengir lebar namun, Donghae justru tersenyum miris. Donghae tahu adiknya tidak ingin membebaninya. Dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan makan roti di toko roti yang paling besar dan terkenal di Seoul. Untuk itulah Donghae berkerja mati-matian dua hari ini. Setidaknya walau sekali Donghae ingin membuat Kyuhyun senang. Senyum bahagia di wajah Kyuhyun, Donghae ingin melihatnya. Dan Donghae juga ingin Kyuhyun merasa bangga karena memiliki _hyung_ sepertinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dongahe mengusak gemas rambut Kyuhyun.

…

Di sinilah mereka berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah toko roti paling terkenal di Seoul. Toko yang menyediakan berbagai bentuk roti dengan rasa yang beragam. Disinilah surga para pencinta roti. Kyuhyun menatap jejeran roti lezat di estalase toko sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Hampir saja air liurnya menetes karena tidak sanggup menahan aroma roti yang menguar ke mana-mana. Donghae tersenyum geli melihat adiknya itu. Ada beberapa lembar uang won dalam saku celananya, hasil jerih payahnya kemarin. Semoga itu cukup untuk membeli roti yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Hei jangan hanya menatapnya saja. Lihat! Air liurmu itu akan membanjiri tempat ini. Cepat pilih satu!"

Mata Kyuhyun membola dengan sempurna. Dia terkejut ketika Donghae menyuruhnya memilih salah satu roti di sana. Apa itu artinya _hyung_-nya akan membelikannya roti yang ada di sana itu? Tapi, mungkinkah? Bukankah harga roti-roti itu sangat fantastis? Sebanding dengan rasanya harganya pun tak kalah menggiyurkan.

"_H-hyung_."

Donghae menekuk lututnya agar tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo cepat pilih satu. _Hyung_ akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau sudah lama menginginkan roti dari toko ini kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. Tidak. Dia tidak berani meminta. Kyuhyun tahu harga roti di sini sangatlah mahal. Oleh karena itu, meskipun Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya dia tidak akan merengek untuk minta dibelikan.

"Kita beli roti di tempat lain saja _hyung_. _Kajja_!" Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja. Dia tidak mungkin memintanya kan? Apa mereka punya uang? Tidak!

"Hei tunggu Kyuhyunie! Aghk!" Donghae merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat sesaat setelah ia berdiri. Dia limbung di tempatnya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang mendengar _hyung_-nya mengaduh segera berlari dan menopang tubuh Donghae yang hampir ambruk.

"_Hyung_! _Gwaenchana_?" panik Kyuhyun. Dia semakin cemas ketika menyentuh kulit tangan Donghae yang begitu panas.

"_Hyung_ demam."

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Donghae menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang menopangnya dan mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Tap-"

"Makanya pilih salah satu Kyu, ya?" belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Donghae sudah memotongnya. Lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum lembut membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Emm… baiklah." Donghae tersenyum namun, detik selanjutnya ia meringis kesakitan. Ah, kepala Donghae terasa seperti dipukul-pukul dengan tongkat _baseball_.

Bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak lincah. Memilih sekiranya mana roti yang punya rasa enak. Ah, semuanya terasa enak Kyuhyun. Apa kau lupa kalau toko roti ini adalah rajanya toko roti?

"Sudah memutuskan ingin yang mana?" tanya Donghae. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kesulitan menentukan mana roti yang ingin dimakan. Jika boleh Kyuhyun ingin makan semua jenis roti yang ada di sini. Hehehe.

"Itu _hyung_." Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah roti cukup besar berbentuk bulat dengan taaburan keju di atasnya. Dari rupanya roti ini hanya roti sederhana. Orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa sebenarnya roti ini memiliki rasa yang sangat enak.

Donghae mengikuti arah telunjuk Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Tunggu disini ya!" Donghae masuk ke dalam toko itu dengan langkah pelan dan berhati-hati. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan pandangan matanya sedikit kabur.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" baru sepuluh langkah Donghae masuk ke dalam toko, tiba-tiba suara dingin dan tajam menghentikannya. Seorang pelayan yang berumur sekitar 33 tahunan manatap Donghae jijik. Pakaian DOnghae yang lusuh membuat orang itu mengira Donghae adalah peminta-minta.

"Dasar gelandangan! Kau mau minta roti gratis ya! Tidak ada roti gratis disini. Cepat pergi sana!" pria itu menyeret Donghae keluar, yang bahkan saat itu Donghae belum mencerna seluruh kata-kata pria itu.

"Tidak _ahjussi_. Aku ingin membeli roti. Aku punya uang!" Donghae berusaha menahan tangan pria yang menyeretnya keluar.

"Cih! Anak gelandangan seperimu hanya membual saja!" tubuh Donghae yang saat itu sedang lemah tidak mampu untuk sedikit saja menahan tenaga dari pelayan toko itu. Dengan kasar pelayan itu mendorong Donghae keluar dari toko hingga anak itu tersungkur. Sontak saja kejadian itu menarik perhatian seluruh pelanggan di toko.

"_Hyung_!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika melihat _hyung_-nya di dorong keluar hingga jatuh. Anak kecil itu berlari menghampiri Sang _Hyung_ dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah Donghae berhasil berdiri, dia mengahmpiri pelayan itu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin membeli roti _ahjussi_. Biarkan aku masuk!" Katanya sambil kukuh berusaha masuk ke dalam. Hal itu tentu saja langsung di hadang oleh Sang Pelayan.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Cepat pergi! Kau membuat seluruh pelanggan kami merasa tidak nyaman." Pria itu kembali mendorong Donghae dengan keras. Kyuhyun- Sang Adik sudah menangis melihat _hyung_-nya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Sudah _hyung_. Kita pergi saja." Isakan Kyuhyun semakin membuat Donghae gentar untuk pergi. Para pelanggan yang ada di toko atau orang-orang yang sekedar lewat hanya menatap iba tanpa beniat menolong dua anak kecil itu.

"Sebentar Kyu. Aku akan membelinya untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya!" sekali lagi Donghae berusaha masuk dan untuk kesekian kalinya lagi dia didorong keluar hingga jatuh.

"Argh!" Donghae memekik kesakitan ketika dirasanya sikunya perih. Ternyata sikunya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Cih! Dasar gelandangan yang keras kepala!"

"_Hyung_ sudah! Kita pergi saja." Tangis Kyuhyun semakin keras ketika melihat Donghae terluka. Donghae sedang sakit dan sekarang malah terluka. Semua ini karena dirinya. Karena dirinyalah _hyung_-nya menderita. Kyuhyun merasa telah menjadi adik yang tidak berguna.

"Maafkan _hyung_ Kyu. _Hyung_ janji akan membelinya nanti kalau _ahjussi_ itu sudah pergi." Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu berhenti menangis. Tak lupa, dia memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada pelayan yang mengusirnya. Pelayan itu brdecih melihat tatapn Donghae.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Kyunie. Kita pergi, oke?" katanya sambil berusaha berdiri.

Sesaat setelah Donghae berdiri, dia merasakan pandangannya berputar-putar. Dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari lubang hidungnya dan menetes ke lengannya sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya tubuh Donghae ambruk begitu saja.

"_Hyungie_!" pekik Kyuhyun seketika. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae dan menggoyangkan badan Donghae yang sudah terkulai lemas.

"Donghae _hyung_ bangun! Kau berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Ayo bangun _hyung!." _Kyuhyun ketakutan dan kembali menagis ketika Donghae tetap tidur. Para pejalan kaki mulai mengerubungi mereka. Pelayan yang tadi mengusirnya menjadi salah tingkah ketika ada beberapa orang yang berbisik bahwa mungkin dialah yang sudah membuat bocah itu pingsan.

"Bu-bukan aku yang membuatnya pingsan!" ketika orang-orang semakin manatapnya aneh dia mulai memberikan pembelaan. Jika pelayan itu sibuk melakukan pembelaan atas dirinya maka Kyuhyun sibuk mencoba membuat Donghae sadar. Entah karena jijik atau apa, orang-orang yang mengerubinginya dan Donghae sama sekali tidak berniat menolong.

"Ya! Ada apa ini?" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan setelan jas yang rapih bersama dengan seorang anak kecil dalam tuntunannya menatap bingung kerumunan orang di depan tokonya.

"Ah, Presdir. Ada sedikit kejadian kecil yang-"

"DONGHAE!" ucapannya teputus oleh teriakan seorang anak kecil yang lain.

"Kibumie!" saat itu, pria berjas itu baru menyadari bahwa putranya telah menyusup lebih dulu ke dalam kerumunan orang. Leeteuk-pria berjas itu menghampiri anaknya yang sudah duduk di samping seorang anak kecil yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"_Appa_! Doonghae…" Kibum menatap Sang Ayah dengan tatapan cemas. Sejenak Leeteuk menatap anak yang sedang pingsan itu dengan dahi berkerut. Sepertinya dia mengenal anak itu. tapi… Ah! Anak ojek payung itu. Lee Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Leeteuk bersimpuh di samping Kibum, lalu meraba wajah Donghae yang pucat pasi. "Astaga! Badannya panas sekali."

"_Hyungie_…" Leeteuk baru menyadari bahwa di sana ada anak kecil lain yang sedang menangis sambil terus berguman '_hyungie_'.

"Kau adiknya?" tanya Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku. "Tolong _hyung_ku _ahjussi_." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang parau.

"_Appa_, ayo bawa Dongahe ke rumah sakit!" Kibum ikut menimpali.

"Baik, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang." Leeteuk menggedong Donghae dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya. Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil juga. "Ayo kita juga ikut!"

Mereka pun membawa Dnghae ke rumah sakit terdekat.

…

"Hiks… hiks… Donghae _hyung_."

"Tenanglah. _Hyung _mu pasti baik-baik saja." Kibum menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruang UGD. Leeteuk sedang pergi mengurus administrasi dan Kibum bertugas menemani Kyuhyun. Adik Donghae itu sedari tadi terus menangis sampai cegukan. Kibum menjadi tidak tega. Dia berusaha menenagkan Kyuhyun agar anak itu berhenti menangis. Sejujurnya Kibum sama khawatirnya dengan Kyuhyun tapi sebagai anak yang lebih tua dia mencoba untuk tidak ikut menangis.

Kibum memang tidak bertemu lagi dengan Donghae sejak pertemuan mereka dua hari yang lalu. Tapi bukankah sejak saat itu, Kibum telah menganggap Donghae sebagai teman satu-satunya? Wajar jika sekarang Kibum sama khawatirnya denga Kyuhyun. Semoga Donghae baik-baiknya saja, harapnya.

"Makanlah. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari tadi kan?" Kibum menyodorkan roti dari toko _appa-_nya kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi, Kyuhyun hanya menatap roti itu nanar tanpa berniat mengambilnya. "Ambilah! Aku masih punya satu lagi. Kita bisa makan bersama. _Hyung_mu tidak akan senang kalau kau juga sakit."

Kyuhyun seperti melihat Donghae yang lain dalam diri Kibum. Walapun Kibum memiliki wajah yang terkesan datar dan dingin berbeda dengan wajah Donghae yang terkesan hangat dan kekanak-kanakan.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menerima roti itu, membuat Kibum tersenyum. Park Kibum tersenyum hangat pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang tanpa sengaja melihat itu merasa takjub. Bagaimana bisa Kibum yang sangat jarang tersenyum itu, tersenyum begitu hangat pada orang yang belum dia kenal?

"Oya, siapa namamu?" tanya Kibum begitu ingat bahwa mereka belum berkenalan.

"Namaku Lee Kyuhyun. Kalau _hyung_, siapa nama _hyung_?"

"Park Kibum." Kibum mengusak lembut surai Kyuhyun. Adik Donghae itu sudah berhenti menangis dan melahap rotinya dengan semangat. Seolah lupa kalau dia tadi telah menangis tersedu.

Dari kejauhan Leeteuk tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya yang begitu akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum menajdi sosok yang berbeda ketika di depan Kyuhyun. Kibum anaknya yang mendapat julukan pangeran es itu, bisa tersenyum begitu hangat kepada orang lain.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter yang sudah tua keluar dari sana. Leeteuk segera menghampri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Leeteuk langsung ikut bergabung.

"Demamnya sangat tinggi tapi dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Kondisinya saat ini cukup stabil walaupun belum sadarkan diri. Pasien akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan jadi kalian akan lebih leluasa menemaninya."

"Syukurlah. Terima kasih dokter." Setelahnya, dokter itu pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tepat ketika dokter itu pergi, saat itulah brankar Donghae di dorong keluar. Donghae masih tidur dengan wajah seputih kertas. Jarum infus menacap di lengan kirinya dan selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya. Kyuhyun menatap sedih _hyung_-nya sambil mengiringi ranjang Dongahe yang di dorong menuju ruang rawatnya.

"_Hyung_mu sudah baik-baik saja Kyuhyunie." Kibum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang kembali terlihat cemas.

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Ne ahjussi_. Terima kasih sudah menolong _hyung_ku, _ahjussi_, Kibum _hyung_." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat kepada Leeteuk dan Kibum secara bergantian.

"Aigo, kau sopan sekali. Sama-sama Kyuhyunie. Donghae adalah teman Kibum jadi _ahjussi_ memang harus menolongnya."

Ah, setelah Donghae yang membuatnya gemas sekarang adiknya juga ikut-ikutan membuatnya gemas. Seandainya mereka menjadi anak-anaknya juga, Leeteuk akan sangat bahagia. Mempunyai tiga jagoan, sungguh sempurna.

…

Sepasang kelopak mata itu bergerak pelan. Perlahan namun pasti kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata yang memerah namun tetap terlihat bening. Donghae merasa kepalanya sangan berat dan kedua tangannya terasa pegal luar biasa. Ia melirik ke sisi kanan, ada Kyuhyun di sana. Terlelap berbantalkan lengannya. Pasti Kyuhyun sangat khawatir tadi, pasti tadi Kyuhyun menangisinya. Donghae merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak tumbang di depan Kyuhyun.

Lalu, Donghae melirik lengan kirinya. Oh, ada jarum infus yang tertancap di sana. Pantas saja tangannya terasa pegal. Tunggu! Dimana ini? Donghae baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Ini di rumah sakit. Dan kamar ini? Ini kamar kelas satu. Siapa yang membawanya kemari? Biaya kamar ini pasti mahal. Dengan apa Donghae akan membayarnya nanti?

"Donghae, kau sudah bangun?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Siapa anak laki-laki dan _ahjussi_ yang baru saja masuk itu?

"Hei, kau lupa padaku?" Anak laki-laki kecil itu mendekatinya dan menaruh kantung plaskik berisi makanan ke atas nakas di samping ranjang Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan lupa padamu Kibumie." Sebenarnya Donghae sempat lupa tadi tapi setelah mengingat-ingat kembali dia berhasil megingatnya. Park Kibum yang memiliki wajah sedingin es, yang dia temui ditengah hujan dua hari yang lalu.

"Bohong." Dengus Kibum kesal. "Tidur selama 24 jam penuh membuatmu lupa padaku ya?"

"A-apa?!" Donghae terkejut. Selama itukah dirinya tidur? Kenapa dia merasa hanya tidur sebentar? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun selama dia tidur disini?

"Ya, kau memang tidur 24 jam penuh. Ah tidak! Kurasa sudah 28 jam." Leeteuk menambahkan setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"Kyuhyun tinggal bersama kami selama kau dirawat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia berlama-lama di rumah sakit karena itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun memang menolak tapi berkat bujukan Kibum akhirnya dia menurut. Dan tentang biaya rumah sakit, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu." Seolah mampu membaca pikiran Donghae, Leeteuk menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi selama dia tak sadarkan diri yang didukung oleh anggukkan kepala dari Kibum.

"Terima kasih banyak _ahjussi_, Kibumie. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan kalian." Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata Donghae. Siap jatuh kapan saja karena rasa harunya. Rasa bahagianya karena masih ada orang baik yang peduli padanya. Tanpa ragu menolongnya yang sedang kesusahan.

"Jangan seperti itu. mamang menjadi keawajiban kita untuk menolong sesama kan?" jawaban Leeteuk membuat air mata Donghae menetes semakin banyak. Betapa baik paman ini. Betapa mulia hatinya. Dia adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirim untuk menolongnya.

"_Jeongmal gamsahamnida_." Hanya itu yang mampu Donghae ucapkan. Ia ucapkan berkali-kali hingga Leeteuk dan Kibum bosan mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kau ini laki-laki. Kenapa cengeng begitu sih?" cibir Kibum seenaknya karena Donghae masih menangis sambil mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Kyuhyun yang saat itu tertidur menjadi bangun karena suara isakan Donghae.

"_Hyung_ sudah banging? Eh, kenapa _hyung_ menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan.

Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng lalu mengelus wajah Kyuhyun. "Maaf _hyung_ membuatmu cemas Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku memaafkan _hyung_ karena _hyung _ sedang sakit kali ini. Tapi jika _hyung_ mengulanginya lagi aku tidak akan memaafkan _hyung_. Dan lagi, jangan tidur terlalu lama lagi. Aku takut _hyung_."

"_Arraseo_." Donghae tersenyum membuat Kibum dan Leeteuk juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf apa aku ketinggalan cerita?"

"Hai sayang! Masuklah!" Leeteuk mempersilahkan istrinya-Park Hana untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wanita bertubuh langsing itu mempunyai hidung yang mancung serta mata yang bulat dan lebar. Cantik sekali. Leeteuk terlalu pintar untuk memilih wanita. Tetapi ada sisi lain yang terkesan dingin dari ekspresi wajahnya. Sama seperti Kibum.

"Hai Donghae. Aku ibunya Kibum. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" Ibu Kibum itu bertanya ramah kepada Donghae.

"_N-ne ahjumma_. Saya merasa lebih baik." Jawab Donghae sungkan.

"Kau ini! Jangan bersikap kaku begitu! Bersikaplah seperti kau bersikap pada suami dan anakku. Dan lagi. aku ini masih muda, jadi jangan coba-coba memanggilku _ahjumma_!"

"Lalu dia harus memanggilmu bagaimana, sayang?"

"Kyuhyunie bagaimana kau memanggilku?" wanita itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan suaminya malah melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma._" Jawab Kyuhyun riang. Bocah kecil itu tersenyum pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun memanggilmu '_eomma_'." Komentar Leeteuk.

"Kau itu terlalu sibuk dengan toko rotimu. Makanya kau tidak menyadarinya." Sang Istri menggerutu.

"Kau benar. Hehehe…" Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Leeteuk. Ayahnya adalah pria yang sudah dewasa, tapi tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan umurnya.

Keluarga ini sangat hangat dan harmonis. Penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Donghae teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dulu mereka juga keluarga yang harmonis seperti itu. Selalu ada tawa setiap mereka berkumpul bersama. Donghae merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

…

Senja yang indah. Langit yang cerah dengan perpaduan warna jingga, merah dan biru yang mulai menggelap. Suara burung-burung yang akan pulang ke sarangnya seolah menjadi pengiring rembulan yang akan segera datang. Donghae, Kyuhyun, dan Kibum sedang menikmati langit senja dari balik jendela kamar rawat Donghae. Keadaan DOnghae yang belum sembuh total mengharuskan dia harus dirawat lebih lama.

"_Hyung_ bisakah suatu hari nanti kita melihat matahari terbenam di laut?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Donghae sambil metap matahari yang bergerak pelan menuju peraduannya.

"Tentu saja bisa Kyu." Jawab Donghae mantab. "Kibumie, kau juga harus ikut!"

"_Ne_, Kibum _hyung_ juga harus ikut."

"Aku? Bolehkah?"

"Kami baru saja mengajakmu bodoh!" jawab Donghae menyesali betapa bodoh sahabat barunya itu. Donghae telah menjadikan Kibum sebagai sahabatnya dan begitu juga sebalinya.

"Ya! Siapa yang mengataiku bodoh? Beraninya."

"Memangnya kenapa tidak berani?" Donghae membalas.

"Dasar ikan jelek! Kau ingin kupukul ya?"

"Ya ampun! Pangeran es kita marah Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang berada di tengah-tengah dua sahabat itu hanya bisa menatap Donghae dan Kibum bergantian. Matanya mengerjap lucu ketika Donghae dan Kibum saling melempar ejekan.

Pletak!

"Aw! Ya! Aku ini masih sakit Park Kibum. Kenapa memukulku?" Donghae mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Kibum.

"Kau adalah ikan jelek yang minta dipukul."

Pletak!

"Agh! Donghae, sakit tau!" sekarang gantian Kibum yang mendapat pukulan dari Donghae.

"Kau adalah pangeran yang jahat karena berani menyakiti hewan yang tidak bersalah."

"Jadi kau mengakui dirimu itu ikan? Hahaha…"

"_Hyung_, ada apa dengan kalian? Jangan bertengkar! Kapan kita akan ke pantai?"

"Kita akan secepatnya pergi ke sana. Tapi Kyu, kau harus menjaga _hyung_-mu dengan baik agar dia tidak lepas ke laut dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya."

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud Kibum. Dia hanya mengerjap lucu, yang membuat Kibum dan Donghae menjadi gemas.

"Apa yang kau katakana pada anak polos seperti Kyuhyun pangeran? Jangan coba-coba untuk menodai pikiran adikku yang masih bersih ini!"

"Mengotori apa sih? Lee Donghae, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya? Awas kau ya! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, huh?" Donghae menatap takut kepada Kibum yang mendekatinya. Begitu jarak mereka tinggal sejengkal Kibum langsung menggelitiki Donghae tanpa henti.

"Hahahahaha… ah geli! Ki-Kibumie he- ahahaha- hentikan! Hahaha…"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan melepaskanmu ikan!" Donghae sudah menggeliat-geliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari gelitikan Kibum.

"Hei, hentikan! Donghae _hyung_ infusmu berdarah!" seketika itu juga Kibum menghentikan aksi menggelitiki ikan jelek bernama Donghae.

"Ini salahmu Kibumie." Tuduh Donghae sambil menatap jarum infus di tangannya yang penuh darah.

"Apakah sakit? Maaf."

Mata Donghae memicing menatap Kibum yang terlihat cemas sambil melihat darah yang masuk ke dalam selang infusnya.

"Hei pangeran es yang agung, jangan sedih begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak sakit kok."

"Kibum _hyung_ jangan menangis." Timpal Kyuhyun yang seketika membuat Kibum menegakkan lagi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Hei, kau benar-benar menangis? Kibumie, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!" nyatanya Donghae melihat mata Kibum yang basah oleh air mata.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menangis!" sangkal Kibum sambil memberenggut kesal pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi mata Kibum _hyung_ sembab." Donghae mengangguk membenarkan. Ada apa dengan dua saudara Lee ini? Mereka sedang menggoda Park Kibum ya?

"Mataku kemasukan debu!"

"Baiklah. Memang tidak mungkin pangeran tampan seperti dirimu menangis." Donghae tahu Kibum malu mengakui kalau dia memang menangis. Oleh karena itu, Donghae berkata demikian.

"Jadi, kita jadi ke pantai kan _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja Kyuhyunie." Jawab Donghae dan Kibum bersamaan. Lalu, ketiganya mulai tertawa bersama. Tawa yang mengalun menemani Sang Mentari yang telah pulang ke peraduannya.

Dari balik pintu itu, mereka tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang suami istri yang mengamati mereka dengan senyuman di wajah keduanya. "Bukankah mereka anak-anak yang manis _yeobo_?" Park Hana bertanya pada suaminya.

"Hmm… kau lihat Kibum kita? Dia tidak pernah tertawa seperti itu sebelumnya. Dia tidak pernah bersikap sehangat itu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Donghae dan Kyuhyun membawa perubahan besar pada Kibum."

Hana mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar."

"_Yeobo_."

"Ya?"

"Jika kita mengadopsi mereka, apa kau setuju?"

Leeteuk sudah menyelidik latar belakang Donghae dan Kyuhyun dan pria baik hati itu juga telah menceritakan semuanya kepada istrinya. Park Hana menangis ketika Leeteuk menceritakan bahwa ternyata orang tua Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah meninggal dan dua anak kecil itu hidup sebatang kara. Hana semakin merasa sedih ketika mendengar jika Donghae berkerja membanting tulang demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Menyenangkan kan jika kita punya tiga putra yang tampan-tampan dan lucu sperti mereka?"

"Akan kupikirkan." Hana berlalu dari depan pintu ruang rawat Donghae. Wanita itu tersenyum dibalik sikapnya yang seolah tidak mendukung ide Leeteuk.

"Ya! Kenapa harus memikirkannya lagi? Bukankah kau sangat menyayangi Donghae dan Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk berusaha menyamai langkah istrinya.

"Kau pikir akan jadi seperi apa aku jika harus mengurus empat orang laki-laki sendirian?"

"Kita bisa mempekerjakan pembantu lebih banyak."

"Pemborosan."

"Ayolah Park Hana!"

Leeteuk masih berusaha untuk membujuk Hana agar mau mengadopsi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana pun caranya Leeteuk akan terus membujuk Hana. Leeteuk merasa kasihan karena Donghae dan Kyuhyun hidup sebatang kara tanpa orang tua di kota sebesar Seoul ini. Di samping itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun telah membuat Kibum menjadi anak yang lebih periang. Dia sendiri juga sudah menyayangi dua anak itu.

…

Hari ini Donghae keluar dari rumah sakit setelah seminggu penuh dirawat. Ada Kyuhyun dan juga keluarga Kibum yang sedang mempersiapkan kepulangnnya. Donghae tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas seluruh kebaikan dari keluarga Kibum. Mereka yang dengan baik hati membiayai pengobatannya dan membantunya menjaga Kyuhyun. Donghae bertekad akan mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga ini. Kelak jika dia bisa menjadi orang yang sukses, orang kedua yang akan dia bahagiakan setelah Kyuhyun adalah Kibum dan keluarganya.

"Donghae-_ya_, apakakah semua sudah dikemas?" tanya Hana sambil memasukkan beberapa baju Donghae ke dalam tas. Wanita itu selalu terlihat cantik dengan make up naturalnya dan setelan gaun selutut berwana putih.

"_Ne_, _eo-eomma_. Sudah semua."

"Aigo… kenapa kau masih ragu memanggilku _eomma_? Contohlah Kyuhyun yang dengan lancar memanggilku _eomma_."

Donghae menjadi salah tingkah. Bocah bersurai kecoklatan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal. "Maaf _eomma_."

"Nah seperti itu. panggil aku seperti itu. Karena mulai hari ini aku adalah _eomma_ mu."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa yang dikatan _eomma_ Kibum benar. Iya kan Kibum?" sahut Leeteuk yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran.

Kibum mengangguk semangat sedangkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan karena bingung. "Mulai hari ini kalian resmi menjadi saudaraku!" Kibum tersenyum lebar. Lalu, memeluk Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

…

_Siang itu Kibum baru saja pulang sekolah. Ibunya-Park Hana sudah berdiri dengan anggun di samping mobil audi putihnya, menunggu Kibum keluar dari sekolahnya._

"_Kibum-_ah_!" Hana berteriak memanggil Kibum yang sedang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya anak itu tadi tidak menyadari kehadiran Sang Ibu._

_Wajah Kibum tetap datar meskipun Hana tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan anak kecil lain yang akan tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk ibunya ketika dijemput, Kibum tetap dalam langkah konstan menghampiri Hana._

"_Tumben sekali _eomma_ yang menjemput?" memang benar Hana jarang mau menjemput Kibum di sekolah. Wanita itu lebih senang duduk di kantornya yang ber-AC dari pada harus keluar dengan cuaca yang panas. Maka dari itu Leeteuk lah yang lebih sering menjemput Kibum di sela-sela jadwalnya yang super padat. _

"Wae_? Kau tidak senang karena _eomma_ yang menjemputmu?"_

'_Biasa aja. Bagiku dijemput siapa pun tidak masalah yang penting cepat sampai di rumah.' Batin Kibum._

"_Tidak. Aku senang kok." Kibum berdusta._

"_Baiklah. Ayo cepat masuk ke dalam mobil!"_

_Kibum pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil audi putih itu melaju sedang di jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat._

"_Kita tidak menjenguk Donghae?" tanya Kibum ketika menyadari mereka tidak menuju ke rumah sakit._

"_Kita ke kantor _appa_ mu dulu. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."_

_Kibum hanya menganguk-anggukkan kepala tanda mengerti._

"_Oiya, kenapa kau bisa sedekat itu dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Bukankah kalian baru saja kenal? Menjadi cepat akrab dengan orang lain seperti itu bukan tipemu sekali Kibumie."_

_Kibum tersentak. Mengapa _eomma_-nya tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? ah, Kibum jadi malu. Lihat, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Mereka anak yang baik." Jawabnya singkat._

"_Hanya karena mereka anak yang baik?" tanya Hana, sedikit menggoda Kibum. Wanita itu tentunya sangat mengenal anaknya. Maka tidak mungkin jika Kibum hanya mengandalkan alasan itu untuk menjadi dekat dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun._

"_Mereka… aku juga tidak tahu _eomma_."_

_Kibum hanya merasa nyaman dan hangat ketika bersama Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan perasaan nyaman itu pada _eomma-_nya? Kibum selalu bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa malu ketika bersama mereka. Kibum bisa tertawa dan menangis semaunya ketika bersama mereka. Kibum menjadi sosok yang hangat ketika bersama mereka. Kibum ingin selalu melindungi mereka._

_Hana tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum. Selebihnya wanita itu mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kibum terhadap dua saudara yang malang itu. Hana yakin Kibum akan senang mendengar tawarannya dan Leeteuk nanti._

…

"_Hai sayang! Mana Kibum?" Leeteuk melihat Hana masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan langsung menyapanya. Namun, dia tidak melihat Kibum. Padahal Kibum lah yang sedang di tunggunya._

"_Dia sedang ke toilet sebentar."_

_Bibir Leeteuk membentuk huruf 'O' dengan sempurna mendengar penjelasan Hana. Beberapa saat kemudian Kibum masuk ke dalam ruangan Leeteuk._

"_Kemari Kibumie!" Leeteuk menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong di sampingnya. Menyruh Kibum duduk di sana._

"_Ada apa? Ku kira ini masalah pekerjaan kalian."_

_Hana tersenyum misterius, begitu juga Leeteuk. "Kibumie. Apakah kau tidak ingin mempunyai saudara?" tanya Leeteuk._

_Kibum memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Leeteuk. "Maksud appa, appa akan membuatkanku adik jika aku menjawab 'iya'?"_

_Sontak Leeteuk dan Hana terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. "_Yeobo_ jangan membuatnya bingung. Kenapa tidak langsung ke intinya saja? Kau ini terlalu berbelit-belit." Hana menyarankan. Tidak tega juga dia melihat wajah Kibum yang kebingungan begitu._

_Sementara itu Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari nyengir lebar. "Baiklah. Kim Kibum, apakah kau keberatan jika kami mengadopsi Donghae dan Kyuhyun?"_

_Apa?_

"_Maksuda appa, appa akan membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menjadi saudaraku secara resmi?" tanya Kibum meyakinkan. Kibum sendiri sudah tahu dari ayahnya jika Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah anak yatim piatu._

"_Ya, itu maksudku."_

_Raut wajah Kibum kini berubah. Senyuman lebar itu menghiasi wajah dinginnya. Ekspresi bahagia itu sangat mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya._

"_Kenapa masih bertanya padaku? Tentu saja aku sangat tidak keberatan!" kata Kibum girang._

"Eomma_. _Appa_. Terima kasih banyak!" Kibum memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Leeteuk dan Hana tersenyum lembut._

"_Sama-sama sayang."_

"_Hei _yeobo_. Siapkan dirimu untuk mengurusi empat laki-laki tampan ini. Hehehe…"_

_Glek! Hana menelan ludahnya berat mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. Oiya, akan jadi seperti apa nanti dirinya berada di tengah-tengah empat laki-laki itu? Hana jadi merinding. Sanggupkah ia?_

"Eomma_, kami akan sangat merepotkanmu."_

"_Ya Tuhan, kuatkanlah hambamu ini."_

…

"Kalian mau kan menjadi saudaraku?" tanya Kibum ketika DOnghae dan Kyuhyun tetap diam. Mereka terlalu terkejut. Keajaiban apa lagi ini?

Donghae tidak menyadari ketika air matanya sudah jatuh deras menghujani pipinya. "Kibumie…" Panggil Donghae di sela isakannya.

"Donghae _hyung_, kenapa menangis?" Kyuhyun kebingungan melihat _hyung_-nya menangis. Bukankah ini kabar gembira? Kyuhyun saja merasa sangat senang.

"Donghae-_ya_, kau tidak mau menjadi saudaraku ya?" tanya Kibum sedih.

"Tidak bukan begitu." Donghae menjadi tidak enak kala Kibum salah menangkap maksudnya.

"A-aku bahagia. Terima kasih Bumie. Terima kasih telah menjadikan kami saudaramu. Hana _eomma_. Leeteuk _appa_. Sungguh, aku berterima kasih yang sangat banyak kepada kalian. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_." Donghae membungkukkan badannya berulang kali sebagai tanda terima kasihnya yang sangat besar. Kyuhyun yang saat itu dirangkul oleh Kibum juga menangis bahagia walapun dia hnya mengerti bahwa sekarang dia, _hyung_-nya, dan Kibum adalah saudara.

"Hei, sudah Donghae. Tidak perlu melakukan itu." Leeteuk mencegah Donghae agar tidak membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Donghae-_ya_. Kyuhyunie. Mulai saat ini kami resmi menjadi orang tua kalian. Anggaplah kami seperti orang tua kandung kalian. Kami akan menyayangi dan menjaga kalian seperti kami menyayangi dan menjaga Kibum."

Suara lembut Hana membuat air mata Donghae semakin deras mengalir. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang baik ini. Selama ini banyak orang yang tidak memerdulikannya. Banyak orang yang memandangnya jijik dan hina. Sungguh, ini adalah rezeki Tuhan yang sangat indah.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kibumie. Kyuhyunie. Mulai saat ini kita adalah saudara. Berjanjilah kita akan sailng menyayangi, saling mengasihi, dan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kita bertiga akan membahagiakan orang tua kita jika sudah dewasa nanti. Kita harus membuat _eomma_ dan _appa_ kita bangga mempunyai anak seperti kita."

Donghae merangkul dua saudaranya. Dia tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, mereka juga tersenyum bahagia. Leeteuk dan Hana yang saling berpelukan pun tak mau kalah. Meeka semua bahagia. Mereka adalah keluarga yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Keluarga yang saling menyayangi, saling melindungi, dan saling mengayomi. Keluarga yang menjadi sempurna dengan bertambahnya dua anggota keluarga baru.

…

"Kibumie! Mana celana renangku?! Belum kau kembalikan ya!"

"Ada di lemari mu Donghae!"

"Donghae _hyung_! Bantu aku mengambil bajuku!"

"Aku sedang sibuk Kyu. Minta Kibumie saja!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Lemarinya terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak sampai mengambil bajuku! Hiks!"

"_Yeobo_! Dimana kunci mobilnya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"_Eomma_! Aku tidak bisa mengambil bajuku!"

"_Yeobo_! Bantu Kyuhyun mengambil bajunya!"

"Aish! Aku sedang mencari kunci mobil."

"Kibumie! Celananya tidak ada di lemariku! Kau letakkan dimana sih?!"

"_Eomma_! Bantu aku!"

"Sebentar Kyuhyunie!"

"_Yeobo_ aku tidak bisa menemukan kunci mobilnya!"

"_Eomma_, kau lihat kaca mata renangku?!"

"Kibumie, mana celanaku?!"

"Ada di lemari DOnghae!"

"Tidak ada!"

"CUKUP! JANGAN BERTERIAK LAGI. HAH! AKU BISA GILA!"

Hana merasa kepalanya mau pecah mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang keluar dari bibir keempat _namja_ di rumahnya. Mereka sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur ke pantai. Menikmati matahari pantai, menikmati angin pantai yang menyejukkan, dan berenang di air laut yang berbawarna biru. Mereka juga akan melihat matahari terbenam disana. Namun, semua bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Hana. Keempat _namja_ tampannya itu tak berhenti berteriak sejak satu jam yang lalu. Segala persiapan berlibur yang secara mendadak mereka siapkan membuat mereka kalang kabut. Hana sendiri saat ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuk piknik mereka sedangkan empat _namja_-nya itu masih saja memanggil-manggilnya. Dugaannya benar, hidupnya tidak akan tenang dengan kehadiran empat _namja_ itu. Hidupnya akan selalu dipenuhi oleh teriakan-teriakan mereka yang seolah mampu membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Semoga Tuhan memberikan kekuatan padanya. Amiin.

**END**

* * *

Holla~

maaf malah bawa FF baru. sebagai selingan saja.

mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Family**

"_Ini salahmu Donghae!"_

"_Apa kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas ini salahmu Kibum!"_

"_Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kumohon."_

.

.

…

Langit musim gugur selalu terlihat lebih indah dari langit di musim yang lain, setidaknya itu menurut seorang bocah pemilik nama Park Donghae. Sepasang iris kecoklatan miliknya menatap langit berwarna biru cerah dari balkon kamarnya. Matahari pagi ini terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuat Donghae betah duduk lebih lama di balkon kamarnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih tidur juga menjadikan suasana rumah lebih tenang. Hari minggu seperti ini, mereka baru akan bangun ketika matahari sudah tinggi. Dasar tukang tidur!

Suara deru mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya menarik perhatian Donghae. Donghae melonggok ke bawah dan dia melihat seorang dari dalam mobil itu turun. Seorang pria berseragam perusahaan jasa pengiriman barang itu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya. Bel rumahnya berbunyi dan beberapa detik kemudian seorang ahjumma keluar dan membukakan pintu menyambut pria itu.

Donghae memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah ketika pria itu bersama temannya membawa kardus besar ke dalam rumahnya. "Apa yang mereka bawa _eomma_?" tanya Donghae kepada _eomma_-nya yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Hanya guci antik yang _eomma_ beli ketika sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Cina kemarin."

Wanita yang gemar mengoleksi guci cantik itu tersenyum garing pada anaknya. Hobi yang sudah tumbuh sejak dirinya masih lajang itu tak pernah bisa membuatnya tahan jika sudah melihat guci-guci yang indah. Setiap kali dia menemani suaminya melakukan perjalanan bisnis pasti ada saja guci yang dibelinya.

"_Aigo_… bukannya _eomma_ baru saja membeli guci itu satu minggu yang lalu?" Donghae menunjuk sebuah guci berukuran sedang dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Jepang yang sangat cantik. Guci itu memang Donghae akui memiliki keindanhan dan keunikan yang mampu membuat orang terhanyut oleh pesonanya.

Hana terkekeh. "Kau ini seperti tidak tahu _eomma_ saja, Hae. _Eomma_ tidak akan tahan kalau sudah melihat guci-guci itu." Hmm… Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Nyonya, Anda ingin guci ini diletakkan di mana?" salah satu jasa pengirim barang bertanya pada Hana.

"Letakkan di situ saja." Hana menunjuk ruang kosong di samping tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Ye nyonya." Dua orang jasa pengirim barang itu meletakkan kardus besar yang berisi guci-yang kata eommanya antik dengan hati-hati. Kemudian, mereka mulai membuka kardus dan mengeluarkan si guci.

Begitu guci itu memperlihatkan sosoknya, seketika Donghae berdecak kagum. "Whoa!"

"Bukankah guci itu sangat cantik, Donghae-_ya_?"

Donghae mengangguk antusias. Guci yang sangat indah. Warna dasarnya yang berwarna hijau keabu-abuan berpadu dengan ukiran-ukiran khas Cina. Ada pula ukiran bergambar naga yang semakin menambah keindahan guci itu. Perpaduan yang sangat pas. Guci itu entah bagaimana seperti memiliki kemampuan menghipnotis orang yang melihatnya dengan keindahannya. Donghae yakin dibalik keindahannya, guci itu memiliki harga yang fantastis.

"Harganya pasti mahal." Ungkap Donghae tanpa sadar. Masih mengagumi guci antik itu. Hana terkekeh mendengarnya, lalu berkata "ya.. dan tak mudah pula mendapatkannya. _Eomma_ harus menawar dengan harga tinggi agar bisa membawanya pulang."

Sekali lagi Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. Guci itu memang indah tapi mengapa _eomma_-nya bahkan rela mengeluarkan seluruh uang tabungannya hanya untuk sebuah guci.

"_Eomma_ tidak takut dimarahi _appa_?" tanya Donghae. Dia tahu Leeteuk-sang _appa_ tidak akan senang jika ibunya menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli guci. Meski harta mereka banyak dan tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan, Leeteuk merupakan sosok pria yang sangat membenci mengambur-hamburkan uang. Apalagi untuk hal yang kurang penting. Kemarin baru saja ia memarahi Hana karena membeli guci dengan harga yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula _eomma_ membelinya dengan uang tabungan _eomma_." Hana menjawab dengan sewot. Masih sebal jika teringat dengan Leeteuk yang memarahinya. Memangnya kenapa jika ia membeli guci? Toh dia membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Lagi pula kalo memang sudah hobi mau bagaimana lagi?

Menanggapi itu, Donghae menghela napas lelah. Dulu Donghae pikir Hana adalah wanita yang cuek, tetapi setelah mengenal Hana lebih dekat ternyata Hana adalah wanita yang super manja. Terkadang jika Hana dan Leeteuk sedang bertengakar, Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap mereka malas atau terkadang malah mengabaikan mereka. Suami istri itu sering sekali bertengkar karena hal sepele. Dan jika itu sudah terjadi tidak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengajak berbaikan terlebih dahulu. Hana dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala namun maja, dan Leeteuk dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan sering kali menjadikan pertengkaran itu tak kunjung selesai. Pertengkaran itu akan selesai jika ibu mereka (kakek-nenek Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun) turun tangan.

Setelah selesai dengan acara-meletakkan guci baru ditempat yang cocok, Hana mengelus dan memandangi guci barunya dengan mata berbinar. Sementara itu, Donghae memilih untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, meninggalkan Hana berdua saja dengan sang guci antik. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 tepat tapi dua adiknya itu belum juga beranjak dari alam mimpi. Donghae berdecak ketika membuka kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat anak itu masih setia bergulung dalam selimutnya. Laki-laki _brunette_ itu berjalan mendekat. Ia melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang teracak, mulut yang menganga dengan air liur yang membentuk garis di pipinya. Kyuhyun tampak begitu jelek, namun entah mengapa Donghae justru tersenyum geli. Lucu. Kyuhyun-nya akan selalu nampak menggemaskan di mata Donghae.

"Hei bangun pemalas!" teriak Donghae sembari menepuk-nepuk dengan keras bokong Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman, namun matanya amsih terpejam. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendengakur halus. Seakan tak terusik dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae.

"Ya! Park Kyuhyun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur bocah?!" kali ini Donghae menepuk lebih keras bokong Kyuhyun, bahkan menghadiahkan bocah itu cubitan di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mengerang sambil mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat lengket. Semalam ia bertanding game dengan Kibum hingga tengah malam dan sekarang ia masih mengantuk. Tapi siapa pemilik tangan yang dengan kurang ajarnya mencubit serta memukul-mukul bokongnya?

_Hha.._ Kyuhyun mendesah dalam hati. Siapa lagi orang yang akan membangunkannya dengan cara tidak elit seperti ini jika bukan Donghae-_hyung_nya?

"_Hyung_! Aku masih ngantuk." Rengeknya. Kakinya mendendang-nendang selimutnya dengan brutal. Bentuk protesnya pada Donghae.

Sang _hyung_ mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Masih ngantuk, hmm? Ini sudah jam 10 Kyuhyunie. Sekalipun ini hari libur tetap saja tidak boleh malas-malasan. Ayo cepat bangun!" Donghae menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun agar anak itu bangun. Masih dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Sungguh, Kyuhyun masih tidak mampu untuk membuka matanya.

"Cepat mandi dan setelah itu sarapan! Aku akan membangunkan Kibum dulu." Pamit Donghae dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Kibum. Tepat berada di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sebal pada _hyung_-nya dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. "Aish! Donghae _hyung_ menyebalkan!" umpatnya sembari turun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Semenyebalkan apapun Donghae, Kyuhyun tetap menuruti kata _hyung_-nya itu. Baginya Donghae adalah panutannya. _Hyung_-nya itu adalah _hyung_ nomor satu di dunia. Dia tampan, pintar, rajin, jago dance dan pemain basket yang hebat. Punya suara yang merdu dan pandai bermain gitar. Punya pribadi yang hangat, ceria dan mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Donghae adalah idola di sekolahnya. Kyuhyun ingin seperti Donghae. Maka apapun yang dikatakan Donghae, Kyuhyun akan selalu menurutinya. Kyuhyun akan menjadikan Donghae idolanya juga.

…

Kibum terbangun ketika mendengar suara ribut dari kamar sebelah. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar Kyuhyun yang merengek dan juga suara Donghae yang berteriak-teriak. Ah.. dua saudara barunya itu selalu saja membuatnya merasa iri dengan kedekatan mereka. Meskipun Kibum akui Donghae juga bersikap sangat hangat padanya. Donghae bersikap sebagai _hyung_ yang sangat baik untuknya. Namun tetap saja, terkadang ada perasaan iri ketika melihat kedekatan Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Maklum saja, Donghae dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kandung. Mereka bersama sudah sejak lama. Sementara dirinya dan dua saudara itu hanya terikat oleh sebuah pernyataan hitam di atas putih.

"Bumie, kau sudah bangun ternyata." Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Kibum. Kibum pun ikut tersenyum. "Eum.. aku tidak ingin kau memukul bokongku juga." Katanya, membuat Donghae tertawa terbahak.

"Yaa.. aku akan memukul bokongmu juga jika kau belum bangun tadi. Tapi sayangnya kau sudah bangun. Kali ini kau selamat Kibumie." Balas Donghae sembari mengusak kepala Kibum.

"Ish! Berhenti melakukan itu Hae! Kau membuat rambutku semakin berantakan!"

"Yak! Panggil aku '_hyung_' Kibum! Dasar _dongsaeng_ kurang ajar!" Donghae memukul pelan kepala Kibum.

"Ck! Kekanakan. Umur kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja."

"_Mwo_?!-" Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk membalas Kibum, maka hanya hembusan napas keras yang bisa dilakukannya. Kibum selalu bisa membuatnya tak berkutik. Entah dengan tatapan dinginnya ataupun dengan kata-katanya yang pedas.

"Tapi tetap saja aku lebih tua darimu Kibumie…" kata Donghae dengan nada memelas. Dibuat sesedih mungkin agar Kibum sedikit merasa iba. Dikeluarkannya tatapan anjing terbuang andalannya, dan Kibum kembali berdecak.

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu _hyung_." Seketika wajah Donghae berubah ceria, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya begitu kata '_hyung_' keluar dari mulut Kibum.

"Kau memang selalu kalah dengan tatapan itu, aku tahu Kibumie." Ucap Donghae sembari memeluk Kibum. Kibum tersenyum hangat di balik punggung Donghae. Pelukan Donghae selalu terasa hangat dan Kibum amat menyukainya.

"Ugh! Bau apa ini?" tiba-tiba aja Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menekan hidungnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. " Ya! Cepat mandi sana! Baumu sungguh tak enak Kibum!" Donghae mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya berlebihan. Seolah bau badan Kibum seperti bau badan orang yang tidak mandi selama berhari-hari.

"Ya! Aku tidak bau!" kilah Kibum sembari mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri. Donghae terkikik geli.

"Pokoknya cepat mandi sekarang! Aku menunggu di bawah untuk sarapan." Tambah Donghae sambil berlalu dari kamar Kibum.

"Selalu memerintah orang seenaknya sendiri. _Hyung_ yang menyebalkan."

…

Rumah keluarga Park terlihat sangat sepi. Hana dan Leeteuk sedang pergi menghadiri acara pernikah anak salah satu koleganya di Busan. Song _ahjumma_-pembantu di keluarga itu pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang habis. Jam di dinding ruang keluarga munjukkan pukul 2 tepat. Kyuhyun tengah berkutat dengan PSP-nya ketika itu, sementara Donghae dan Kibum sedang berebut remote TV. Kibum yang ingin menonton acara mengenai berita minggu ini sedangkan Donghae ingin menonton film kartun kesukaannya. Finding Nemo -_-.

"Ayolah Bumie! Filmnya sudah mulai." Rengekan Donghae terdengar kala Kibum tetap kekeuh tidak ingin mengganti stasiun TV-nya.

"Beritanya baru saja mulai _hyung_. Lagi pula kau sudah berkali-kali menonton film itu. Apa tidak bosan, huh?" Kibum melirik Donghae sebal. Pasalnya film Finding Nemo yang ingin ditonton Donghae sudah diputar berkali-kali dan Donghae juga sudah menontonnya sebanyak film itu diputar. Dan hebatnya Donghae ingin menontonnya lagi kali ini, mengganggunya yang sedang asyik menonton berita.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bosan. Sekarang berikan remotenya!" Jawab Donghae ketus, lalu berusaha merebut remote TV yang dipegang Kibum. Dengan cepat Kibum menyembunyikan remotenya.

"_Hyung_ tidak lihat aku sedang menonton berita?" ucap Kibum tetap santai dengan wajahnya yang datar. Tidak memerdulikan Donghae yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk. Decakan kesal juga tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Donghae.

"Ya! Berikan remotenya padaku!" Kibum berjingkat saking kagetnya karena Donghae tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan menubruk Kibum. Berusaha mengambil remote TV yang disembunyikan Kibum di balik punggungnya.

"Apa sih Hae?! Kau kan sudah menontonnya berkali-kali." Kibum tidak mau mengalah. Ia hindari dengan gesit tangan Donghae yang hendak menggapai sang remote.

"Biar saja! Lagi pula apa bagusnya menonton berita? Membosankan!" balas Donghae masih berusaha merebut. Kali ini Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sang remote TV-yang sedang diperebutkan oleh dua anak tampan.

"Finding Nemo juga membosankan. Itu film anak taman kanak-kanak, kau tahu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku menyukainya!"

"Dasar anak TK!"

"_Mwo_?! Apa kau bilang?!"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi duduk tenang mulai geram melihat kedua _hyung_-nya yang berebut remote seperti anak kecil. Ayolah.. mereka berdua sudah menginjak sekolah mengengah pertama. Dan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Berebut remote TV? Kalau begitu bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama seperti anak TK?

"Ya! Berhenti berebut! Kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama seperti anak TK." Kyuhyun berusaha melerai aksi berebut remote yang mulai brutal. Lihat saja Donghae yang dengan brutal mencekal lengan Kibum dan mulai memukuli Kibum dengan bantal kecil.

"Jangan ikut campur, Kyu!" Donghae dan Kibum berucap serempak.

Kyuhyun melongo. "Whoa! Kalian kompak sekali!" komentarnya sembari bertepuk tangan seolah takjub. Setelah itu, bocah berambut ikal itu memilih untuk duduk dan menonton saja. Toh percuma jika ia ingin melerai. Dua _hyung_-nya itu sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah.

"Kibum! Berikan atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat koleksi komikmu lagi." Acam Donghae dengan wajah yang dibuat seseram mungkin. Namun, hasilnya justru tampak lucu di mata Kibum.

"Lakukan saja. Dan kau tidak akan pernah meilhat ikan-ikanmu itu berenang lagi." Balas Kibum dan mulai berlari menghindari Donghae.

"_Mwo_?! Yak berhenti Kibum!"

Donghae pun mengejar Kibum yang sudah berlari hendak menaiki anak tangga. Namun, belum sempat Kibum menginjak anak tangga yang pertama, Donghae sudah berhasil menangkapnya. Sontak Kibum mengangkat remote TV-nya tinggi-tinggi. Mempertahankan benda biasa yang saat ini menjadi benda paling berharga untuk diperebutkan. Mereka berdua berebut tepat di depan anak tangga menuju lantai dua. Donghae memegangi lengan kibum dengan kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha keras menggapai remote itu karena tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Kibum. Entah bagaimana acara berebut remote TV itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja..

PRANG!

Kyuhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan PSP yang ada ditangannya ketika suara benda pecah terdengar nyaring sekali. Bocah itu segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Dilihatnya Donghae dan Kibum sedang diam menatap kosong ke arah benda naas itu.

"Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan _hyung_?!" pekiknya tak percaya. Guci antik yang kabarnya baru saja dibeli sang eomma dari Cina itu, kini hancur tak berbentuk. Tepat berada di depan dua _hyung_-nya yang diam seperti patung, sepertinya mereka juga shock dengan kejadian ini. Sementara itu sang remote TV masih aman dalam genggaman Kibum.

"Ini salahmu Donghae!" tuduh Kibum dengan suaranya yang terdengar dingin.

Tak terima dengan tuduhan Kibum, Donghae pun membalas. "Apa kau bilang?! Jelas-jelas ini salahmu Kibum!"

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun, sang _maknae_ hanya bisa terdiam melihat kedua _hyung_-nya kembali bertengkar.

"Kau yang mendorongku, Hae!" balas Kibum tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak mendorongmu."

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan memandang sengit satu sama lain. Saling menuduh dan saling menyalahkan. Kyuhyun tak mampu berkutik. Ia meringsut takut. Kilatan mata kedua _hyung_-nya itu sangat menyeramkan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar serius sekarang.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita memikirkan guci eomma yang pecah itu?" dengan sedikit ketakutan si bungsu Kyuhyun menengahi.

"Diam saja, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun bungkam. Tidak mampu untuk sekedar membalas tatapan tajam dari kedua _hyung_-nya. Ia merasa hatinya mulai terbakar. Di satu sisi ia merasa takut, namun di satu sisi yang lain ia merasa kesal dan marah. Ayolah.. ini bukan saatnya untuk saling menyalahkan siapa yang memecahkan guci itu. Bagaimana jika eomma mereka pulang dan melihat guci kesayangannya yang baru sudah tidak berbentuk? Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa wanita itu akan mengamuk hebat. Siapa yang tidak takut ketika melihat Hana marah? Hana akan berubah menjadi wanita paling menyeramkan ketika marah. Bahkan terkadang Leeteuk pun tak mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" sambung Kibum lagi. Seolah memang hanya Donghae yang melakukan kesalahan, Kibum memandang Donghae menghakimi. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke dalam manik kecoklatan milik Donghae. Walau sebenarnya tak dapat Kibum pungkiri ada rasa bersalah juga dalam hatinya. Dia tidak bodoh dan dia sudah dewasa. Dia tahu seharusnya bukan hanya Donghae yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini. Hanya saja Kibum merasa takut di marahi oleh sang _eomma_.

"Kenapa aku? Bukankah kita berdua yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab?" Donghae mebalas. Dia menatap Kibum tak kalah tajam. Tidak terima jika hanya dia yang disalahkan. Oke, semua ini terjadi jika saja ia tidak ngeyel untuk merebut remote itu dari Kibum. Tapi, ini diluar kendalinya. Bahkan ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana caranya guci itu bisa jatuh dan pecah. Mungkin tadi tanpa sengaja mereka menyenggol guci itu. Entahlah.. tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti bagaimana guci itu bisa tersenggol lalu jatuh dan pecah.

"Kita berdua? Kalu saja kau tidak mencoba merebut remotenya semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Guci itu tidak mungkin jatuh sendiri dan pecah."

Donghae mengepalkan jemari tangannya. Melampiaskan kemarahan yang mulai memuncak melalui kepalan tangan itu. Sifat Kibum yang angkuh ini membuat Donghae kesal.

"Kalau saja kau memberikan remotenya padaku aku tidak akan berusaha merebutnya."

"Kau adalah _hyung_ tertua. Seharusnya kau mengalah pada adikmu."

Skak mat!

Bagai mendapat tamparan keras, Donghae bungkam. Kibum benar. Sebagai _hyung_ seharusnya ia mengalah pada adiknya. Seharusnya ia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa. Tapi semua sudah terlambat untuk disesali. Guci itu tidak akan bisa kembali utuh hanya dengan kata 'seharusnya'.

Kibum melangkah pergi melihat Donghae hanya diam sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ya, seharusnya Donghae bisa mengalah padanya. Jadi ini bukan salahnya. Ya, bukan salahnya.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Donghae. Matian-matian bocah itu menahannya agar tidak jatuh di depan adik-adiknya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam merasa sangat sedih melihat Donghae yang hampir menangis dan Kibum yang dengan kejamnya melimpahkan semua tanggung jawab kepada Donghae. Amarah yang sempat ada tadi menguap entah kemana. Ia ingin memeluk Donghae, tapi entah mengapa kakinya terasa sangat kaku untuk ia gerakkan.

Donghae mengambil napas panjang agar hatinya merasa lebih tenang. "Pergilah ke kamarmu Kyu. Aku akan membersihkan ini." Ucap Donghae sedikit bergetar. Mungkin karena menahan tangis dan amarah bersamaan.

"Biar kubantu _hyung_." Lirih Kyuhyun. Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan senyuman hangat seperti biasanya.

"Tidak. Kau bisa terluka nanti." Katanya, dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun agar bocah itu naik ke kamarnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah cepat naik sana!"

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap Donghae miris dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Donghae pun mulai membersihkan pecahan-pecahan guci itu. Memungutinya dengan hati-hati agar tak sampai melukai tangannya. Tetapi, karena tidak melihatnya dengan benar, Donghae menginjak sebuah pecahan kecil dari guci itu. Benda naas itu berhasil merobek kulit telapak kaki Donghae. Membuatnya mengeluarkan darah lumayan banyak.

"Ugh! Appo!" Donghae berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya dengan sedikit terpincang. Setelah itu, ia mengobati lukanya asal-asalan, yang penting darahnya berhenti keluar. Lalu, ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi hingga tidak ada pecahan guci yang tertinggal. Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang terluka karena pecahan guci itu.

…

Donghae duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia sempat menengok ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun setelah membersihkan pecahan guci eommanya. Bocah pemilik mata teduh itu mendesah lega ketika melihat adik terkecilnya itu telah tertidur pulas. Donghae tahu betul perasaan Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kibum membentaknya tadi. Pasti Kyuhyun ketakutan dan merasa bingung. _Hha.._ Donghae menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Banyak yang ia pikirkan. Mulai dari bagaimana menjelaskan perihal guci itu pada _eomma_-nya agar _eomma_-nya tidak terlalu marah. Tapi sepertinya mustahil jika Hana tidak marah besar. Lalu, Kibum yang marah padanya dan Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Donghae berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memang salah dan pantas untuk dimarahi, Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Begitu Donghae menenangkan hatinya yang gemetar.

…

Suasana makan malam yang biasanya ramai, kali ini terasa tegang dan canggung. Tidak ada candaan yang biasanya selalu terdengar bersahutan dari ketiga Park bersaudara. Si sulung Donghae yang biasanya banyak bicara dengan tenang menyantap makanannya tanpa suara. Si tengah Kibum yang memang sedikit pendiam menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Lalu, si bungsu Kyuhyun menatap kedua _hyung_-nya bergantian dengan tatapan yang terlihat… khawatir?

"Ada apa dengan kalian tuan muda?" tanya Song _ahjuma_ memecah keheningan. Tidak tahan bila hanya bertanya-tanya sendiri dalam hati. Tidak ada reaksi apapun dari ketiganya. Song _ahjuma_ menghela napas kecewa.

Donghae memilih diam. Bukan karena ingin bersikap tidak sopan. Hanya saja ia bingung bagaimana untuk menjawabnya. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa suasananya menjadi canggung seperti ini. Song _ahjuma_ memilih undur diri, membiarkan ketiganya menikmati makan malam. Entah apa yang terjadi, wanita itu hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena dia tidak suka suasana hening dan canggung seperti ini. Bocah berambut ikal itu juga tidak suka melihat dua _hyung_-nya saling diam dan saling menghindari satu sama lain. Kyuhyun bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar mereka berbaikan?

Di sisi lain, Donghae mencuri pandang ke arah Kibum. Ingin menyapa dan bercanda seperti biasa, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin Kibum juga masih marah padanya. Ia coba memberi waktu pada Kibum. Setidaknya sampai ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku sudah selasai. Aku akan ke kamarku." Nada itu datar namun terkesan sangat dingin. Kibum sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak melangkah ke kamarnya. Tapi, Donghae mencegahnya.

"Tunggu Kibumie! Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Bicara masalah itu lagi? Sudahlah aku malas mendengarnya!" Kibum berlalu tanpa memerdulikan Donghae lagi.

"Yak Park Kibum! Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini!"

Kibum berhenti dan berbalik menatap Donghae tajam. "Siapa yang kau bilang kekanakan?" Kibum memberi jeda, menunggu jawaban Donghae. Tapi, Donghae malah diam menatap Kibum dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan oleh Kibum. "Kau lah yang selalu bersikap kekanakan, Hae!" bahkan Kibum berani memanggil Donghae tapa embel-embel '_hyung_'.

'Ah.. Kibum _hyung_ benar-benar marah.' Batin Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Anak itu sudah menyelesaikan makannya ketika Kibum hendak meninggalkan meja makan. Kini, ia menjadi bayangan yang seolah tidak terlihat. Menyaksikan perdebatan yang membuatnya merasa bingung luar biasa.

"Park Kibum, apa masalahmu huh? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Aku ingin membicarakan masalah kita baik-baik denganmu."

"Masalah kita? Kau kan yang menyebabkan masalah itu terjadi?"

"Kau tidak bisa hanya menyalahkanku. Kita berdua sama-sama salah Kibum." Donghae berusaha menekan amarahnya. Dia tidak boleh ikut-ikutan emosi. Sebisa mungkin ia buat nada suaranya tetap lembut. Mengajak bicara Kibum yang sedang marah tidak bisa dengan nada kasar karena watak Kibum yang sedikit kaku.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi. Kumohon." Keduanya menoleh pada si bungsu. Donghae sedikit terkejut. Ya, amarahnya hampir saja terpancing tadi. Untunglah ia berhasil menahannya. Dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan melihat wajah adik kecilnya itu yang memelas, amarah Donghae menguap seketika. Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Sedikit demi sedikit amarahnya mulai turun. Dia mulai merenungi setiap perkataannya.

Donghae benar. Ini bukan hanya salah _hyung_-nya saja, tapi salahnya juga. Dia dan Donghae sama-sama salah. Tidak sepatutnya ia melimpahkan semuanya pada Donghae. Kibum menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Ketika itu ia melihat kaki Donghae yang dibalut perban asal-asalan. Kibum tertegun. Kenapa dengan kaki Donghae? Apakah terluka ketika membersihkan pecahan guci eommanya?

"Kakimu…" ucap Kibum menggantung. Jari telunjukkan menunjuk kaki Donghae yang terbalut perban.

"Ada apa dengan kaki Donghae hyung?" justru Kyuhyun yang heboh. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae. Melihat ada apa dengan kaki _hyung-_nya itu.

"Eoh? Ini? Tadi aku menginjak pecahan guci _eomma_. Gwaenchana." Balas Donghae tersenyum lembut.

"Aish! Harusnya kau lebih berhati-hati _hyung_! Sini biar kuobati. Sepertinya kau tidak becus melakukannya sendiri." Donghae terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak terasa gatal.

"Biar aku saja Kyu." Sahut Kibum dan melesat mencari kotak P3K. Kemudian, ia menarik Donghae munuju ruang keluarga dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Kyuhyun mengekor di belakang Donghae dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibumie. Aku sudah mengobatinya kok." Kata Donghae berusa mencegah Kibum mengobati kakinya. Dia memang sudah mengobatinya tapi hanya dibalut saja dengan perban. Sama saja dengan tidak diobati, Park Donghae _pabo_!

Dengan lihai Kibum membuka perban Donghae dan mengobati lukanya. "Apa ini yang disebut mengobati? Kau hanya membalutnya dengan perban tanpa membubuhkan obat. Kau bisa infeksi, kau tahu?"

Donghae menggeleng dengan wajah polos. Membuat Kibum ingin sekali memukul kepala Donghae. Mereka bilang Donghae pintar tapi hanya mengobati luka seperti ini saja dia tidak bisa. Lalu, apanya yang disebut pintar, huh?

"_Mianhae_ Kibum-_ah_." kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Ekspresi wajah Donghae terlihat sangat menyesal dan sedih.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku _hyung_, telah bersikap keras kepala dan kekanakan. Aku hanya… takut dimarahi _eomma_. Kau tahu kan bagaimana jika _eomma_ marah?" tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kibum. Dia tengah menunduk untuk mengobati luka Donghae. Tapi, baik Donghae maupun Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Kibum juga menyesal saat ini. Kata maaf itu terdengar begitu tulus. Membuat mata Donghae memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. aku mengerti Kibumie." Nada suara Donghae terdengar parau. Ah.. ia sudah ingin menangis rupanya. Betapa cengengnya Donghae ini.

"Kau jadi terluka karena membersihkannya sendiri. _Mianhae_."

"Tidak Bumie. Bukan salahmu. Oh hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi melankolis seperti ini?"

"Ya! Aku sedang serius _hyung_!"

"Ugh! Itu sakit Park Kibum. Kau sengaja menekannya ya?" Donghae mengaduh kala dengan sengaja Kibum menekan luka Donghae. Dia sebal karena Donghae menganggap ucapan maaf dan kekhawatirannya sebagai candaan.

"Rasakan!"

"Oh ayolah.. jangan bertengkar lagi. Masalnya belum selesai, kalian tahu?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Donghae dan Kibum tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun. "Kami tidak akan bertengkar lagi Kyu." Kibum mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Donghae. Lantas, Keduanya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Melihat pertengkaran kalian dan berada di pihak ketiga sungguh menyebalkan, asal kalian tahu saja."

"Hehehe.. _mianhae_ Kyu." Aku Kibum.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak bertengkar lagi."

Kibum dan Donghae hanya mengangguk. Entah mereka benar-benar berjanji atau tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaminnya.

"Hei! Bagaimana dengan guci _eomma_?" tanya Donghae terlihat bingung dan khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. Jika _eomma_ marah, ya sudah dengarkan saja. Lagi pula kita memang salah karena memecahkannya." Kibum yang menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat santai. Padahal dia tadi juga takut jika Hana marah.

"Oh.. kau sudah lebih dewasa sekarang." Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil. Ia acak pucuk kepala Kibum dengan sayang.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" protes Kibum. Merapikan kembali tatanan rambutnya yang sempat dihancurkan oleh Donghae.

"Kau yakin dengan perkataanmu Kibum _hyung_?"

Kibum mengangguk, meskipun seandainya Kyuhyun dan Donghae tahu dia tidak begitu yakin.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama." Donghae tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan kedua adiknya. Seolah memberikan keyakinan ekstra melalui genggaman tangan itu.

"Kenapa aku juga? Ini hanya masalah kalian saja. Aku tidak ikut-ikut." Kyuhyun beringsut menjauh. Membuat Kibum dan Donghae menatapnya kesal.

Memang benar kan kalau Kyuhyun tidak termasuk dalam tersangka pemecahan guci?

"Kami pulang anak-anak!"

Gleg!

Donghae dan Kibum menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar suara Hana menggema di seluruh rumah. Oh.. tamat sudah riwayat mereka.

"_Eomma_. _Appa_. Sudah pulang?" Donghae menyambut takut-takut. Di sampingnya, Kibum tak kalah takut. Hanya Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang sambil menonton televisi.

Hana dan Leeteuk bergabung di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya wanita itu belum menyadari bahwa salah satu koleksi gucinya hilang.

"_Yeobo_, kau sudah melihat guci baru yang kubeli?" tanya Hana pada Leeteuk.

"_Mwo_? Kau membeli guci lagi?!" Leeteuk balik bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Laki-laki itu melihat istrinya mengangguk. Sementara Donghae mulai gelisah. Dia meremas tangan Kibum kuat sekali.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak membeli barang yang tidak penting kan?"

"Tidak penting? Bagiku guci itu penting." Bela Hana.

"Lalu, di mana gucinya?"

"Itu ada di sebelah tangga. Kau tidak melihatnya?" saat itu pandangan Hana terfokus pada acara berita selebriti di televisi.

"Mana? Tidak ada." Oh tidak! Sebentar lagi bencana melanda. Donghae sudah memejamkan kuat-kuat matanya. Sementara Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Loh? Kemana gucinya? Aku meletakkannya di sini tadi pagi. Siapa yang berani menyentuh guciku?" nada suara Hana mulai terdengar dingin dan menyeramkan.

'Oh tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana ini?' cemas Donghae dalam hati.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa ketakutan begitu?" Leeteuk lah yang menyadari raut ketakutan di wajah Donghae dan Kibum.

"Jangan bilang kalian-"

"Maafkan kami _eomma_. Kami tidak sengaja, sungguh. Maafkan kami _eomma_." Donghae langsung berlari menuju hadapan Hana dan bersimpuh. Wajahnya menunduk penuh, tidak berani menatap wajah _eomma_-nya.

"_Ne_, maafkan kami _eomma_. Kami tidak sengaja memecahkannya." Kibum mengikuti Donghae.

"MWO? Kalian MEMECAHKANNYA!" jika saja dalam film anime, kepala Hana sudah ditumbuhi oleh dua tanduk runcing berwarna merah dan juga asap yang keluar dari lubang telinga dan hidungnya. Setelah itu entah apa yang terjadi. Hanya terdengar teriakan-teriakan Hana, suara memelas Donghae dan Kibum, suara Leeteuk yang mencoba menenangkan Hana, dan terakhir suara Kyuhyun yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sangat keras sekali.

**END**

* * *

aku gak tahu ini apaan. maaf kalo jelek. dan aku tahu ini membosankan tp semoga menikmati :)

oiya, aku mau nanya nih ElizElfishy aku gak tahu apa km bakal baca ini apa enggak, aku cuma mau nanya apa ini blog km? jika iya, tolong dong lanjutin FF nya. bagus loo tp kenapa gak dilanjut? oke, lanjut ya? sip oke ;)

tapi kalo bukan maafin yaa, hehehe

hbis namanya mirip sih :P

oiya.. jangan lupa review yaa :)

sampai ketemu lagi... #lambai-lambai


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyung, gwaenchanha?"

"Ini enak. _Gomawo_ Kibumie."

"Tapi aku… membuat _honey moon_ kalian kacau."

"Bubur yang waktu itu… kau mau membuatnya lagi untukku?"

.

.

.

…

"Hae, jaga dirimu dan _dongsaeng_mu baik-baik ya? _Eomma_ dan _appa_ akan segera pulang."

Park Hana mengelus pucuk kepala Donghae dengan lembut. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih dan kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Wanita cantik itu seperti tak rela bila harus meninggalkan ketiga putra tercintanya sendirian dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"_Ne eomma_. Kalian tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku, Kibum dan juga Kyuhyun dengan baik." Jawab si sulung Park dengan mantap.

Sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai anak tertua dari keluarga Park untuk menjaga dan melindungi adik-adiknya. Leeteuk tersenyum bangga melihat Donghae yang sangat bertangung jawab. Anak angkatnya yang satu itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan kapanpun ia dan istrinya membutuhkan bantuannya. Contohnya adalah seperti sekarang ini. Ia dan istrinya berencana melakukan _honey moon_ yang kedua untuk merayakan hari pernikahan mereka di Bali. Mereka akan pergi selama kurang lebih satu bulan. Awalnya Hana tidak setuju dengan ide itu. Karena berat baginya meninggalkan ketiga putranya yang terbiasa ia manjakan dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Dan lagi, pembantu mereka-Song _ahjumma_ sudah lama berhenti dan Hana memutuskan untuk mengurusi sendiri keluarganya. Namun, berkat bujukan yang terus-menerus Leeteuk lakukan, akhirnya Hana setuju. Itupun dengan janji Donghae yang akan mengurus segalanya selama mereka pergi.

"Eomma_ tidak perlu khawatir. Kami sudah dewasa, jadi kami bisa menjaga diri kami baik-baik tanpa _Appa_ dan _eomma_. Aku janji akan menjaga Kibum dan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Hanya satu bulan kan? Itu bukan waktu yang lama. Lagi pula, kami juga ingin _eomma_ dan appa liburan. Sepertinya kalian bertambah tua lebih cepat karena selalu sibuk bekerja." _Kata Donghae waktu itu disertai dengan senyuman lebar dan membuat Hana mengangguk setuju secara spontan.

"_Appa_ percaya padamu Hae." Tambah Leeteuk sembari menepuk bahu Donghae, seolah menyalurkan kepercayaannya melalui tepukan itu.

Donghae tersenyum lagi dan berkata "bersenang-senanglah. Jangan pikirkan kami."

"_Eomma_, saat pulang nanti jangan lupa membawa oleh-oleh khas Bali ya!" ucap Kyuhyun girang. Iris matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam berbinar-binar. Hana menjadi tersenyum geli karenanya.

"Tentu saja sayang! Apa yang kau inginkan, hmm?"

"Hmm, apa ya?" Kyuhyun tampak berpikir dengan ekspresi wajah yang lucu. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak dan keningnya berkerut dalam. Seperti seorang detektif yang sedang memikirkan sebuah kasus kriminal yang tak berujung tuntas. Padahal ia hanya memikirkan tentang oleh-oleh apa yang ia inginkan.

Donghae pun dibuat tersenyum. _Ah, Kyuhyunie kapan kau menjadi dewasa?_ Batin Donghae. Nyatanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berusia 16 tahun tak pernah menunjukkan kedewasaannya. Di sisi lain, Kibum justru hanya diam sembari memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa saja deh _eomma_. Aku bingung, hehe.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau Kibumie?"

"Terserah_ eomma_ saja."

Sekali lagi, Hana tersenyum tetapi kali ini adalah senyuman maklum. Kibum memang selalu cuek. Detik berikutnya terdengar informasi bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh Hana dan Leeteuk akan segera berangkat. Jadi para penumpang diharap segera masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pergi dulu. Kibum dan Kyuhyun, jangan membuat Donghae kerepotan ya! Kalian mengerti?"

"_Ne_. Kami mengerti eomma."

"Selamat jalan dan selamat bersenang-senang." Kalimat itu mengiringi Hana dan Leeteuk menjauh. Hana melambaikan tangan tak rela. Sementara Leeteuk tersenyum bahagia dan ketiga Park mengantar mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

...

Matahari sudah terbit sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sinarnya yang hangat menelusup celah-celah gorden yang sedikit tersikap di kamar salah satu putra keluarga Park. Sinar itu membuat si pemilik kamar merasa terganggu sehingga ia membuka matanya secara paksa. Donghae adalah pemilik kamar itu, yang saat ini sedang mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa pedih karena dipaksa terbuka. Ia masih memandang langit-langit kamarnya sebelum akhirnya ia terlonjak kaget mengetahui matahari sudah terbit tinggi.

"_Omo_! Aku terlambat bangun!" pekiknya sembari melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari dengan cepat keluar kamar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, Kibumie! Cepat bangun!"

Donghae berteriak sangat keras, berharap teriakan itu mampu membangunkan dua adiknya yang sepertinya masih terbuai alam mimpi. Ah, ini mimpi buruk! Jam berapa sekarang? Bahkan Donghae tak sempat memeriksa pukul berapa saat ini. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka lemari es. Mengambil beberapa helai roti tawar dan selai. Kemudian, ia panggang roti-roti itu dalam mesin pemanggang roti.

"Dongsaeng-_ah_! Cepat banguuuuuuuuun!" teriak Donghae sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih nyaring, karena ia tak melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan yang muncul dari kamar adik-adiknya. Tangannya masih lincah berkutat di dapur. Donghae sedang membuatkan susu untuk dua adiknya saat ini.

"Kau berisik sekali." Kibum lah yang pertama muncul. Remaja itu mengucek matanya sembari menguap lebar.

"Ya! Ini sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Cepat mandi! Oh, bangunkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu."

"Eung." Kibum melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sempat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat aksi Donghae di dapur. Sepertinya keadaannya cukup buruk karena Kibum sempat melihat tumpahan bubuk susu dan beberapa selai tercecer di meja.

Aish! Ini dia, hari pertama tanpa orang tuanya. Kacau sekali. Donghae bangun kesiangan padahal ia sudah memasang alarm sebelum tidur. Entah karena tidurnya yang seperti orang mati ataukah tanpa sadar ia mematikan alarmnya saat berbunyi, Donghae tidak tahu.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kibum kembali muncul namun kali ini lengkap dengan segala atribut sekolahnya. "Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae seketika. Ia masih menyaipkan beberapa potong _sandwich_ sebagai bekal Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan belum mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Sebentar lagi ia turun." Kibum mengambil sepotong roti panggang dan mulai mengolesinya dengan selai coklat. Ia melihat Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau belum mandi?" Kibum sedikit terkejut saat menyadari Donghae masih memakai piama dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi aku mandi." Jawabnya singkat. Ia masih sibuk memasukkan _sandwich-sandwich_ itu ke dalam dua kotak bekal. Dua? Bukankah seharusnya tiga? Sepertinya Donghae tidak sempat membuat tiga kotak bekal. Biarlah nanti ia makan siang di kantin sekolah saja.

Tak! Selesai. Akhirnya _sandwich-sandwich_ itu sudah masuk ke dalam kotak bekal dan siap dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Selesai. Masukkan bekalmu ke dalam tas Kibumie! Aku mandi dulu sebentar." Kata Donghae cepat dan langsung melesat ke kamarnya, namun ia berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di tangga.

"Oh Kyu! Sarapan dulu sana dan jangan lupa memasukkan bekalmu ke dalam tas!" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun, Donghae kembali berlari dan setelah itu..

Bruk!

"Akh!"

Karena terburu-buru, tanpa sengaja Donghae tersandung kaki kursi di kamarnya.

"_Hyung, gwaenchanha_?!" Seru dua adiknya bersamaan. Mereka terlihat cemas.

"_Ne_. _Ne_. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya tersandung." Teriak Donghae dari dalam kamarnya. Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mampu menghela napas lega.

…

Bruk!

"Aah~ Melelahkan!" Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di bangku dengan kasar. Membuat Hyukjae yang sedang asik bermain ponsel terkejut.

"Hae-_ya_, _wae geurae_?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Ia menyimpan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku jasnya dan memandang Donghae serius. Wajah kawannya itu tampak lelah.

"Hha~ ternyata ditinggal _appa_ dan _eomma _pergi tidak semudah yang kukira."

"Hahaha.. _himnaeyo_! Ini baru hari pertama kan?"

"Eung."

Donghae merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Beruntung sekali Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun sampai di sekolah tepat waktu sehingga mereka tidak harus menerima hukuman. Bayangkan saja bagaimana jika mereka sampai terlambat dan dihukum. Oke, Kibum dan Kyuhyun mungkin tidak masalah karena mereka tidak harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal. Tetapi Donghae? Ia bahkan tidak sempat untuk sekedar sarapan. Jika ia dihukum, bisa-bisa ia pingsan kelelahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sang Guru datang dan pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang.

…

Park Donghae. Pemuda _brunette_ yang memiliki paras wajah tampan. Matanya yang menatap teduh dengan iris coklat muda yang jernih serta bibir tipisnya yang berwarna pink alami membuatnya digilai banyak murid perempuan di SMA Nuri. Donghae memang tidak jauh lebih pintar dari Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, tetapi Donghae banyak menorehkan prestasinya dengan bermain sepak bola dan ia juga berhasil menjadi seorang Ketua OSIS. Jiwa kepemimpinan dan rasa tanggung jawabnya yang besar membawa ia menjadi kandidat yang terpilih sebagai ketua. Kesibukan Donghae pun dimulai saat itu. Menjadi pemain sepak bola yang hebat, seorang pemimpin organisasi dan juga murid SMA terfavorite di Seoul membuat Donghae terkadang sulit mengatur waktunya. Tak jarang ia kualahan dengan tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan, namun ia tak pernah mengeluh sesulit apapun tu.

Hari ini sudah genap satu minggu semenjak orang tua Ketiga Park pergi berlibur. Selama satu minggu itu, Donghae perlahan-lahan mulai terbiasa tanpa kedua orang tuanya. Meskipun terkadang ia dibuat repot oleh dua adiknya, Donghae tetap menjadi hyung yang bisa diandalkan. Hanya saja, satu hal yang sulit untuk Donghae biasakan adalah kebiasaan untuk bangun pagi. Entah mengapa ia sangat sering bangun kesiangan. Apa iya karena ia selalu tidur diatas pukul sebelas malam? Rasa-rasanya waktu tidurnya sudah lebih dari cukup jika pun ia bangun pukul enam pagi.

Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi Donghae bangun kesiangan. Membuat ia mulai kelabakan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal adik-adiknya. Berlari kesana-kemari seperti orang bingung. Ah, Kibum jadi kasihan melihat Donghae seperti itu. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah pernah bilang bahwa Donghae tak harus menyiapkan bekal jika ia bangun terlambat. Namun, Donghae selalu kukuh jika ia tidak mau mengingkari janjinya kepada orang tuanya.

"_Eomma bilang lebih baik membawa bekal dari pada membeli makan di kantin. Dan aku setuju dengan eomma, karena menurutku itu lebih aman."_

Kibum hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas setiap kali kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Donghae. Ayolah! Jika _hyung_-nya itu bangun kesiangan maka ia hanya menyiapkan dua bekal. Untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun, sedangkan dia sendiri justru tidak membawa bekal. Dan itu artinya ia tidak makan siang. _Dasar orang bodoh!_ Rutuk Kibum dalam hati.

"_Hyung_ hanya buat dua bekal lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Donghae membantunya memasukkan bekal Kyuhyun ke dalam tasnya.

"Tidak. _Hyung_ membuat tiga. Punya _hyung_ sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas." Jawab Donghae sambil ternyum sumringah.

_Bohong._ Timpal Kibum dalam hati. Ia tahu Donghae berbohong. Pemuda itu tidak pernah bisa berbohong. Bibirnya memang mengucapkan kebohongan tetapi gerak tubuh dan tatapan matanya selalu berkata jujur.

"Kibumie, cepat habiskan nasi gorengnya! Atau kau ingin kita terlambat, huh?"

Benar. Piring Kibum masih separuh penuh. Sementara Kyuhyun tinggal meminum susunya yang tinggal separuh. Donghae? Dia bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya!

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering lihat _hyung_ tidur larut malam. Apa yang _hyung_ kerjakan?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah meneguk tetes terakhir susu dalam gelas miliknya. Kyuhyun pernah melihat Donghae masih terjaga ketika ditengah malam ia terbangun karena haus.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sedang menyuapkan nasi goring ke dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya setelah sibuk mengurus segalanya, Donghae bisa duduk dan menikmati sarapannya. Meskipun dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena diburu oleh waktu. Dan Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau ingat sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita Kyu? Jadi, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, maka akan diadakan festival sekolah. Dan itu cukup membuat waktu dan tenaga lebih banyak tercurah ke sana."

Donghae menyuapkan lagi nasi gorengnya. Sementara itu piring Kibum sudah kosong. Kyuhyun seolah tersadar bahwa sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun sekolahnya, sekolah _hyungdeul_-nya juga.

"Acara ini adalah kagiatan terakhir _hyung_ sebelum lengser dari jabatan." Donghae menambahkan. Benar, Donghae sudah tahun ketiga sekarang. Sebentar lagi ia akan memberikan jabatannya sebagai Ketua OSIS kepada ketua yang terpilih selanjutnya. Dan ia sangat berharap bahwa orang itu adalah Kibum. Bukankah bagus jika Ketiga Park nantinya bergantian menjadi Ketua OSIS berturut-turut? Hahaha, Donghae selalu tertawa senang bila membayangkan hal itu.

"Kau boleh saja sibuk _hyung_. Tapi jangan lupakan kesehatanmu!" ucap Kibum, mengundang senyum haru di wajah Donghae. Cuek-cuek begitu, Kibum sangat perhatian loo.

"_Ne, arraseo_!"

Donghae meminum susunya. Nasi gorengnya tinggal separuh ketika ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. "Ya! _Kajja_, kita terlambat!"

"Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu." Sela Kibum menatap piring Donghae.

"Oh! _Gwaenchanha_. Ayo pergi! Nanti kita terlambat."

"Tidak! Habiskan dulu!" keras Kibum. Ia tidak mau nantinya Donghae jatuh sakit atau apa. Kibum cukup tahu Donghae mulai disibukkan sebagai murid tingkat akhir dan festival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan bulan depan. Dan ia tidak mau _hyung_-nya itu mengabaikan hal sepele seperti sarapan hanya karena mengurusinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kibumie…"

Donghae bergeming. Mereka bisa terlambat jika menunggu ia menghabiskan sarapannya. Donghae melirik Kyuhyun, dan adik kecilnya itu terlihat bingung.

"Kibumie, kita sudah terlambat."

"Itu lebih baik."

"Apa?!"

Srek!

Kibum berdiri dengan kasar, membuat kursinya berderit. Ia menghela napas sebentar sedangkan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Si bungsu itu tahu apa yang akan terkadi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap Kibum dengan nada dan tatapan super dingin. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap bingung. Oh, syukurlah prediksinya salah. Ia sedikit tersenyum lega. _Magnae_ itu menatap Donghae yang mamasang ekspresi aneh. Merasa bersalah?

…

Kibum membanting tasnya di meja dengan kesal. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan Donghae. Ia kesal dengan _hyung_-nya itu. Dia itu selalu saja mengabaikan dirinya sendiri dan lebih mementingkan orang lain. Itu tidak salah, hanya saja Kibum merasa Donghae sudah kelewat batas.

Kim Ryewook yang menajdi teman sebangkunya menatapnya heran. "Ada masalah?"

Kibum duduk dengan cukup keras dan menampilkan ekspresi kesal. "_Ani_." Jawabnya singkat. Ryeowook mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu tidak mendukung jawabanmu barusan Kibum-_ah_."

Kali ini Kibum tak menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku bacaan cukup tebal dalam tasnya dan mulai mebaca. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa mengganggunya. Ryeowook pun memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya bermain game dari pada memikirkan Si Cuek Kibum.

…

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering datang terlambat Kyu." Sambut Henry saat Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya.

"Ya. Itu karena _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi.. ya begitulah."

Hanya itu yang mampu Kyuhyun jelaskan. Selebihnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasinya sekarang kepada teman dekatnya ini. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu. Apakah _appa_ dan _eomma_ sedang bersenang-senang sekarang? Haa.. Kyuhyun jadi iba pada Donghae. Kasihan sekali _hyung_-nya itu. Pasti lelah sekali mengurus pekerjaan rumah dan sekolah bersamaan. Mengapa ia dan Kibum tidak pernah becus membantunya ya? Bantuannya selalu berakhir dengan pekerjaan tambahan bagi sang _hyung_. Sementara bantuan Kibum bahkan tak berefek apapun. Dia dan Kibum selalu membuat Donghae repot.

"Ya! Mengapa melamun? Aku bertanya padamu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia melihat pipi Henry yang berubah menjadi dua kali lebih besar dan itu membuatnya gemas. Seadainya itu benar-benar mochi yang lezat. Aah… Kyuhyun malah membayangkan hal lain. Bukankah Henry sedang marah karena ia mengacuhkannya?

"_Mian_. Memangnya apa yang kau tanyakan?"

Wajah Henry berubah antusias lagi. "Kau tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan digelar?"

"Hmm.. lalu?"

"Kemarin Yesung _sunbae_ menawariku untuk mengisi acara." Cerita Henry bangga.

"_Jinjja_?" Mata Kyuhyun membola tak percaya.

Yesung _sunbae_? Yesung yang suaranya terkenal sangat bagus itu? Yesung yang ketua Club Musik? Dia menawari Henry untuk mengisi acara festival sekolah? Yang benar saja?

Dan Kyuhyun melihat Henry mengangguk semangat. "Dan kau tahu apa lagi?"

"Apa?" Henry sengaja membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Dia menyuruhku mengajakmu."

Kyuhyun bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat santai ketika detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan memekik tak percaya "_Mwo_?!"

"Iya Kyu. Yesung _sunbae_ bilang kau yang akan bernyanyi dan aku yang akan mengiringimu dengan permainan pianoku." Jelas henry dengan penuh semangat.

Tunggu! Menyanyi? _Sunbae_ itu tidak salah memilihnya? Bukankah ia dan Henry masih murid tingkat satu? Bagamana mungkin murid tingkat satu yang minim sekali atau bahkan sama sekali pengalaman diminta untuk mengisi acara?

"Yesung _sunbae_ bilang suaramu sangat bagus, teknik menyenyimu juga lumayan. Dan permainan pianoku sudah menyaingi permainan Ryeowook _sunbae_. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih kita Kyu. Sayang sekali kau tadi belum datang saat Yesung _sunbae_ kemari."

"Tunggu Henry-_ya_! Jika memang suaraku bagus, bukankah suara Yesung _sunbae_ lebih bagus dariku?"

Kyuhyun masih tak percaya. Ia merasa masih belum mampu jika harus tampil dicara besar seperti festival sekolah. Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya diri.

"Yesung dan Ryeowook _sunbae_ akan mengikuti kompetisi di hari yang sama dengan festival sekolah. Maka dari itu, ia meminta kita yang mengisi Kyu. Yesung _sunbae_ bilang hanya satu lagu saja. Karena sebenarnya ada beberapa anggota Club Musik lain yang akan tampil juga. Mungkin kita perawakilan dari tingkat satu?" Henry berspekulasi sendiri.

Tetapi, jika itu benar mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. Lagi pula Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai bernyanyi. Dan ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju dengan tawaran itu.

…

Kriiiiing!

"Ah! Akhirnya."

Hyukjae menghela napas lega ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan _gummy smile_-nya itu meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa tegang karena pelajaran matematika barusan. Huft. Matematika selalu membuat Hyukjae berasa kerja rodi. Capeknya luar biasa.

"Hae ayo ke kantin!" ajak Hyukjae. Perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Padahal ia tadi sudah sarapan banyak sekali. Ah, Hyukjae sudah bilang kan jika pelajaran matematika itu bagai kerja rodi baginya? Pantas ia sudah lapar. Ia butuh tenaga jika ingin melanjutkan sekolah sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Kau pergi bersama yang lain saja Hyuk. Ada yang harus kuurus sebentar."

Kening Hyukjae berkerut heran. Lagi? Donghae selalu saja pergi entah kemana saat istirahat makan siang dan akan kembali ketika bel masuk berbunyi. Yang jelas itu bukan ke kantin. Apa anak itu tidak lapar? Dia selalu melewatkan makan siang. Terkadang Hyukjae akan melihatnya makan sebungkus roti saja.

"Ya! Mau kemana lagi sekarang, huh? Kau itu selalu melewatkan jam makan siang. Kau tidak makan? Tidak lapar?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit sinis. Lama-lama ia kesal juga dengan sikap Donghae yang seperti ini. Ia tahu Donghae jarang membawa bekal makan siang sejak orang tuanya pergi ke Bali. Dulu ia akan rutin membawa bekal, dan memakannya bersama Hyukjae di kelas. Sekitar seminggu ini saja, Hyukjae sudah melihat perubahan tubuh Donghae menjadi lebih kurus.

"Aku akan makan nanti. Aku mau bertemu kepala sekolah sebentar."

Hha.. pasti tentang festival sekolah. Acara itu memang sudah mendekati Hari-H. Tak heran Donghae menjadi makin sibuk.

"Tidak bisa kalau kau makan dulu?"

"Aku tadi sudah sarapan kok Hyuk."

Huh?

"Ya Park Donghae! Sarapan itu tadi pagi. Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?"

Hyukjae semakin geram melihat Donghae terkikik geli. Aish, apa ia tidak lihat kalau Hyukjae sedang kesal padanya?

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku ke kantin dan makan!" ucap Hyukjae telak dan menarik-lebih tepatnya menyeret Donghae ke kantin. Ia tidak akan menerima bantahan apapun dari Donghae.

"Ya ya ya! Lee Hyukjae! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Hyukjae. Beberapa siswa mulai memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Tetapi Hyukjae tidak peduli. Sahabatnya ini harus berhenti mementingan hal lain sebelum ia mampu mengurusi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Duduk di sini dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Awas jika kau berani beranjak satu senti saja dari tempatmu!"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan wajah kesal. Alisnya hampir menyatu dan pipinya menggembung lucu. Hya! Mengapa Donghae malah terlihat menggemaskan?

Mau tidak mau Donghae harus menurutinya. Ia tidak mau membuat Hyukjae marah. Akan sangat menakutkan jika sudah begitu. Ugh, Donghae bergidik ngeri.

Sesaat kemudian Hyukjae datang membawa dua nampan berisi makanan. Ia meletakkan salah satunya di depan Donghae.

"_Jja! Babmoekgo_!"

"_Jalmoekgesseumnida_." Ucap Hyukjae, kemudian mulai menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Donghae masih diam menatap makanannya. Ah, dia harus segera menemui kepala sekolah sebelum orang itu menghilang dari ruangannya. Bagaimana ini? Ruapanya Donghae masih memikirkan hal lain itu.

"Ya! _Palli moekgo_!" titah Hyukjae dengan mata melotot menatap Donghae.

"_Arasseo_!" jawab Donghae setengah membentak. Sebal juga jika Hyukjae sudah memaksa-maksa begini. "Menyebalkan!" Rutuknya kemudian. Hyukjae mendengarnya tetapi ia justru tersenyum puas ketika melihat Donghae mulai makan.

…

Donghae mendesah lega setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Beruntung sang kepala sekolah masih berada di tempat saat Donghae datang. Pemuda _brunette_ itu memijat lengannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Badannya terasa sakit semua.

"Donghae _hyung_!"

Donghae mendongak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil seseorang. "Kyuhyunie!" Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Dari mana _hyung_?"

"Oh itu. _Hyung_ baru saja bertemu dengan kepala sekolah untuk membahas festival sekolah bulan depan." Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _Hyung_-nya satu ini memang orang sibuk. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae.

"Sudah kok _hyung_."

"Bagus!" Donghae mengusak kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Ohya. Nanti pulanglah duluan bersama Kibumie. _Hyung_ masih ada rapat sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya akan sampai malam. Kalian pesan saja ya untuk makan malamnya? Tidak usah menunggu _hyung_ pulang."

"Baiklah _hyung_. Tetapi _hyung_ jangan lupa makan juga."

"Hmm. _Arasseo_." Jawab Donghae dengan senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya.

Setelah itu terdengar bunyi bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran. Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun berjalan terpisah menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

…

Rapat untuk acara festival sekolah selesai tepat ketika hujan deras turun membasahi Seoul. Hari sudah gelap ditambah hujan deras membuat udara menjadi semakin dingin. Teman-teman rapat Donghae yang lain sudah pulang dijemput oleh orang tua ataupun supir mereka masing-masing. Hanya tinggal Donghae seorang yang belum pulang. Ya, karena tidak ada yang menjemput Donghae. Ia harus naik bis. Tetapi halte bis masih terletak beberapa meter dari sekolah.

Donghae melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Donghae tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Ia harus segera pulang, adiknya-adiknya pasti sudah menunggnya pulang. Namun hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mereda. Terpaksa Donghae menerobos hujan.

"Aish! Hujannya deras sekali." Rutuk Donghae sembari menggosok-gosokknya telapak tangannya. Dingin mulai menyerangnya sejak tubunya basah kuyup. Beberapa saat kemudian bisnya datang. Dengan segera Donghae naik ke dalam bis.

…

"Aku pulang."

Donghae melihat rumahnya tampak sepi. Kemana Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Tanya Donghae dalam hati.

"Donghae-ya!" Kibum yang baru saja dari dapur berseru kaget melihat Donghae pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Bahkan air masih menetes dari baju dan rambut Donghae.

"Mengapa tidak memintaku menjemput saja? Kupikir kau membawa payung." Kibum yang tampak cemas segera berlari mengambil handuk dan menyerahkannya kepada Donghae.

"_Gwaenchanha_. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu keluar rumah di saat hujan seperti ini." Jawab Donghae sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Kibum yang melihat itu menyuruh Donghae segera mandi sementara ia kembali ke dapaur dan membuatkan Donghae susu coklat hangat.

"Minumlah!" Kibum menyerahkan segelas susu yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"_Gomawo_ Kibumie." Donghae tersenyum senang. Adiknya ini benar-benar pengertian.

"Lain kali menelpon saja bila tidak membawa payung." Timpal Kibum dengan nada tegas dan dingin. Donghae menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala dan senyuman lembut. Donghae tahu Kibum mencemaskannya meskipun ia berucap dengan nada dingin seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Kalian sudah makan kan?"

"Hmm, sudah. Kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya."

"Hmm.. kira-kira _eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang apa ya _saeng_? Aku jadi merindukan mereka."

Saat ini Donghae dan Kibum sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Hujan masih turun dengan deras di luar sana.

"Telepon saja jika kau merindukannya."

"Benar juga." Donghae nyengir lebar.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Kenapa aku tidak diajak juga?" Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah cemberut. Ia pura-pura kesal karena tidak diajak berkumpul bersama.

"_Aigo_, bukankah kau sedang mengerjakan tugas? _Hyung_ tidak ingin mengganggumu." Jawab Donghae sembari mengusak kepala Kyuhyun gemas.

"_Hyung_! Ayo telepon _eomma_ dan _appa_! Aku juga merindukan mereka." Seolah lupa dengan marahnya, Kyuhyun sekarang tersenyum ceria. Menatap Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha. Baiklah." Donghae beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"Cha! Mari kita telepon _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kita _video call_ saja ya?" tawar Donghae dan dijawab oleh anggukan semangat Kyuhyun. Kibum hanya diam membaca bukunya. Hha.. dasar si kutu buku!

Setelah menunggu beberapa nada sambung. Layar ponsel Donghae menampakkan wajah _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya yang tersenyum ceria. Sepertinya mereka sedang makan malam romantis di pinggir pantai. _Omo_! Apakah Donghae sudah mengganggu kencan romantis mereka?

"Hallo sayang!" sapa sang eomma.

"_Eomma.. bogoshipoyo_."

"_Nado bogoshipo_ Kyuhyunie."

"Apa kami menganggu kalian?" tanya Donghae yang tampak sungkan.

"_Ne_. Ka-"

"_Aniya_! Kalian tidak menggnagu kok." Sela Hana cepat, sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suami Park Hana itu terlihat kesal. Ya, acara makan malam romantisnya harus terganggu oleh telepon dari anaknya.

"Sepertinya _appa_ merasa terganggu." Kali ini Kibum yang berkomentar. Mata Kibum menyelediki wajah ayahnya yang tampak kesal.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan pedulikan ayahmu ini." Hana terlihat memelototi Leeteuk agar suaminya itu tidak bersikap kekanakan seperti itu.

"_Mianhaeyo_ karena menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat. Kami merindukan _eomma_ dan _appa_ jadi kami memutuskan untuk menelpon." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Leeteuk jadi merasa bersalah. Sejujurnya ia juga sangat merindukan anak-anaknya. Hanya saja ia merasa kesal karena mereka menelpon disaat yang tidak tepat.

"_Appa_ tidak merindukan kami ya?"

Leeteuk menjadi tergagap mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"A-ahaha.. tentu saja _appa_ merindukan kalian. Anak-anak _appa_ yang tampan."

Donghae terkikir geli mendengar jawaban Leeteuk, sedangkan Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa kalian bersenang-senang?" Donghae bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Pulau ini sangat indah dan cuacanya sangat bersahabat. Lain kali, kita liburan bersama ke sini ya? Oh, di sini makannya sangat enak. Kalian harus mencoba… hmm, apa ya namanya? Aduh aku lupa! _Yeobo_, apa nama makanan yang kemarin kita makan itu? Yang terbuat dari daging sapi dengan bumbu yang kaya rempah-rempah itu?"

Leeteuk tampak mengingat-ingat. Sepertinya nama makanan itu cukup sulit untuk diingat.

"Re.. Re.. apa ya?"

"Aduh apa sih namanya?" Hana jadi gemas sendiri karena tak kunjung mengingatnya. Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan bingung.

"Ah! _Rendang_. Namanya _rendang_." Leeteuk yang mengingatnya. Mereka seperti baru saja menemukan peti harta karun berisi emas. Wajahnya sangat senang.

"Nah iya, _rendang_. Kalian harus mencobanya. Itu sangaaaaat enak." Hana mengacungkan jempol ibu jarinya dan membuat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya.

"Donghae-_ya_ kau tidak kerepotan mengurusi adik-adikmu kan?"

"Tidak kok _eomma_."

"Donghae melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Aku Kibum.

"Hmm. Donghae _hyung_ selalu menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk kami, makan malam juga. _Hyung_ juga membersihkan rumah degan sangat baik."

"Kerja bagus Donghae-_ya_! Kau memang bisa diandalkan." Leeteuk tersenyum bangga pada Dongahe.

"Kalian tidak membantunya?" Hana justru terkejut mendengarnya. Di sisi lain ia bangga pada Donghae namun di sisi lain ia merasa kasihan.

"Tentu saja mereka juga membantu. Cukup dengan diam dan tidak menyentuh apapun, mereka sudah sangat membantuku."

Kyuhyun nyengir lebar mendengar jawaban Donghae. Sedangkan Kibum tersenyum malu-malu. Itu benar. Jangan sampai membiarkan mereka berdua berurusan dengan urusan rumah tangga. Mereka justru semakin membuat kacau.

"_Aigo_~ Kau pasti lelah sekali Hae-_ya_."

"Aku bisa mengatur semuanya kok _eomma_. Tidak perlu khawatir." Donghae tersenyum meyakinkan, agar Hana dan Leeteuk tak merasa cemas dan dapat menikmati liburan mereka dengan tenang.

Selanjutnya orbolan mereka berlangsung hangat. Donghae, Kibum, dan Kyuhyun menceritakan apa saja kejadian-kejadian heboh yang terjadi selama Hana dan Leeteuk tidak ada. Sementara Hana dan Leeteuk berceita tantang liburan mereka yang menyenangkan. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

…

"_Hyung, gwaenchanha_?"

Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah Donghae yang terlihat pucat dan kuyu.

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ baik-baik saja." Nayatanya Donghae berbohong. Kibum yang saat itu menatapnya intens menghela napas berat. Kibum tahu Donghae tidak enak badan gara-gara kehujanan semalam.

"Sebaiknya kau di rumah saja dan tidur."

"Iya _hyung_. Kau terlihat tidak sehat."

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit pusing. Nanti juga pusingnya hilang. Sayang kalau _hyung_ tidak masuk cuma gara-gara sedikit pusing begini." Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia dapat melihat raut kecemasan pada wajah Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya kepala Donghae terasa berat sekali. Seperti ada beban berat yang diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Semalam ia demam dan menggigil. Uantung saja setelah ia bangun pagi tadi, demamnya sudah turun. Hanya pusingnya saja yang belum hilang.

Tak!

Kibum meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar hingga manimbulkan bunyi berdenting yang cukup nyaring. Donghae dan Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Berhentilah berkata kau baik-baik saja. Berhentilah berbohong Hae!" Nada suara Kibum meninggi membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Kibumie?"

"Kau sedang sakit. Jadi diamlah di rumah dan istirahatlah! Aku akan meminta izin pada wali kelasmu." Jelas Kibum kesal. Ouh! Seseorang tolong tenangkan Kibum sebelum ia meledak.

"Kibumie, aku tidak sakit. Cuma sedikit pusing saja." Bantah Donghae.

"Semalaman kau menggigil dan demam tinggi. Apa itu namanya tidak sakit, huh?"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Bagaimana dia tahu?

"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Karena aku lah yang mengompresmu semalam." Kata Kibum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, yang bahkan ia suarakan dalam pikirannya saja. Dongahe semakin terkejut. Jadi alasan mengapa pagi ini ia sudah tidak demam karena Kibum yang semalaman merawatnya?

Mengapa ia tidak sadar?

_Tadi malam, entah mengapa Kibum sulit sekali memajamkan matanya. setelah beberapa kali gagal mencoba tidur akhirnya Kibum keluar kamarnya bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun battle game. Tetapi, melihat adiknya yang sepertinya sangat lelah setelah mengerjakan tugas yang cukup banyak, mengurungkan niat Kibum untuk membangunkannya. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Donghae. Mungkin mengobrol dengan Donghae bisa membantunya untuk segera tertidur. Namun, Kibum justru terkejut dan menjadi cemas kala mendapati Donghae menggigil di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia pegang kening Donghae, dan ia merasakan panas tinggi menjalar ke telapak tangannya. Segera saja ia mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Donghae. Pukul empat pagi Kibum baru kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan demam Donghae turun. Merasa lelah, akhirnya Kibum tertidur dengan cepat._

Donghae menunduk lesu. "Tetapi aku harus masuk hari ini. Ada rapat dengan pihak sponsor untuk festival sekolah." Katanya, tak berani menatap wajah Kibum.

Kibum menghembuskan napas keras. Merasa lelah dan kesal karena Donghae tak meu mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. "Terserah padamu!" Tukasnya cepat dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kibum memang benar dan ia sendiri juga tidak ingin jika sakit Dongahe bertambah parah. Tetapi alasan Donghae untuk tetap masuk juga kuat. Ia memang harus melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Ketua OSIS.

"_Kajja_ Kyu, kita berangkat juga."

"_Hyung_ benar tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menjadi sangat khawatir. Wajah Dongahe memang sedikit pucat dan kuyu.

"Eung. Aku sudah minum obat kok."

Bohong. Donghae sangat membenci obat. Jika tidak benar-benar dipaksa ia tak akan menelan tablet pahit itu. Tetapi Kyuhyun mengangguk saja.

…

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak pertengakaran kecil yang terjadi antara Donghae dan Kibum pagi itu. Mereka berdua masih betah saling diam. Atau memang karena Kibum yang jarang bicara dan Donghae yang akhir-akhir ini lebih sering pulang malam? Entahlah, Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Dan ia benci bila harus diposisi ini lagi.

"Donghae _hyung_ pulang terlambat lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum yang saat itu sedang menonton televesi.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kibum tak acuh.

Mau pulang jam berapa pun terserah. Dia memang tidak bisa dikhawatirkan. Rutuk Kibum dalam hati. Hha, dia menjadi sangat sensi jika mendengar nama Donghae.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu utama yang membabi buta. Kyuhyun meletakkan semangkuk ramen di tangannya ke atas meja dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hyukjae _hyung_?"

Ternyata itu adalah Hyukjae, yang sedang menggendong seseorang di atas punggunya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun memekik panik. "Donghae _hyung_ kenapa?!"

Begitu mendengar itu Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia bisa melihat Hyukjae yang kesusahan menggendong Donghae.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan. Sekarang bantu akau meletakkan Donghae di kamarnya!"

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan cepat menuju kamar Donghae dan membaringkan si pemilik kamar ke atas tempat tidurnya. Kemudian Hyukjae menyelimutinya hingga dagu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum melihat wajah Donghae yang pucat pasi. Keringat dingin terlihat mencuat melalui pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kyu, cepat ambil termometer. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk mengompres Donghae _hyung_."

Hyukjae terduduk di sisi ranjang Donghae. Ia usap kening Donghae untuk menyingkirkan poninya yang tampak basah karena keringat. Pemuda _gummy smile _itu memandangi Donghae dengan iba.

Kibum masuk bersama baskom dan handuk kecil ditangannya. Kyuhyun mengekor di belakanganya sambil membawa termometer.

39 ̊C. Panasnya tinggi sekali. Dengan cekatan Kibum meletakkan handuk basah di atas kening Donghae. Lalu menggunakan handuk lain yang masih kering untuk mengusap keringat _hyung_-nya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi Hyukjae _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa meredakan kecemasannya.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan setelah jam pelajaran tambahan selesai. Sepertinya Donghae sudah sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kalian tidak tahu? Aku sering malihat wajahnya yang pucat."

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae miris. Sementara Kibum masih sibuk mengusap keringat Donghae dengan wajah tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kibum sangat cemas. Ia dan Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu. Hanya saja, Donghae selalu bilang bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Selalu menolak jika disuruh izin dan beristirahat di rumah.

"Dia kelelahan." Tukas Kibum mengambil kesimpulan.

"Dia mengurusi kami, membersihkan rumah, mengurusi acara festival sekolah, dan menjadi pelajar SMA tingkat akhir. Dia mengurus segala hal dengan baik, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengurus dirinya sendiri. Ia sering pulang malam karena rapat. Aku juga tahu jadwal makannya berantakan sejak _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak ada. Belum lagi, ia kehujanan beberapa hari lalu." Wah, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Kibum sejauh ini.

"Pantas saja ia bisa tumbang seperti ini. Dia memang keras kepala. Hei, apa tidak sebaiknya kita menelpon dokter?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tidak perlu _hyung_. Kita tunggu saja. Jika sampai besok pagi demamnya tidak turun aku akan menelpon dokter." Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Setuju dengan ide Kibum.

"_Hyungie_…" Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae. Menggenggam tangan Donghae yang teasa panas. Sungguh, Kyuhyun sangat khawatir. Donghae memang keras kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu. Hae _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Kibum menenangkan, walaupun perasaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, sebagai _hyung_ Kyuhyun, Kibum harus bersikap lebih tenang.

"_Gomawo hyung_ sudah mengantarkan Donghae _hyung_ pulang. Kami bisa merawatnya sendiri. Sebaiknya _hyung_ pulang dan beristirahat juga."

"Hmm.. baiklah Kibumie. Jika terjadi sesuatu jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku ya?"

"Eung. _Arasseo hyung_."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Kyu, kau tidak usah terlalu cemas. Donghae akan baik-baik saja." Pesan Hyukjae sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Donghae dan pulang. Kibum mengantar hyukjae sampai di pintu depan. Kemudian ia beralih ke dapur dan berencana untuk membuat bubur. Err.. sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah.

…

Kibum menghabiskan waktu satu jam penuh untuk membuat bubur sederhana yang kini dibawanya ke kamar Donghae. Ia hanya berharap rasanya tidak buruk meskipun penampilannya sedikit meragukan.

Kibum melihat Kyuhyun tidur di samping Donghae sambil memeluk sang _hyung_. Kemudian ia meletakkan bubur buatannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kibum mengambil handuk di kening Donghae dan mencelupkannya kembali ke dalam air. Lalu, meletakkannya lagi di atas kening Donghae. Demamnya belum turun. Kibum pun memutuskan utuk menunggu saja sampai Dongahe bangun karena tidak tega bila harus membangunkannya.

Waktu semakin berlaru dan malam kian larut. Kibum merasakan matanya semakin berat. Donghae masih betah tidur dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Akhirnya Kibum tertidur berbantalkan lengan Donghae.

Betapa manis jika dilihat. Mereka tidur bertiga dalam satu kamar.

…

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya pelan saat merasakan tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Ia melihat cahaya matahari sudah menerangi kamar Dongahe. Diliriknya Dongahe yang ternyata masih tertidur. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, adik bungsunya itu masih terlelap sambil memeluk Donghae. Kibum memeriksa suhu tubuh Donghae dengan thermometer. 38 ̊C. Syukurlah demamnya sudah turun. Kibum mengambil kompresan Donghae, baskom, dan bubur di atas meja. Ia akan mengambil air hangat yang baru dan memanaskan buburnya. Jadi ketika Donghae bangun nanti, ia bisa menyantap buburnya yang masih hangat.

Kibum kembali ke kamar Donghae setelah selesai mandi dan memanaskan bubur. Kyuhyun tampak terbangun ketika Kibum memasuki kamar Donghae.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyu?"

"Kibum _hyung_, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara serak. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar.

"Masih pukul delapan pagi."

Mereka cukup tenang karena hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi sekolah mereka libur. "Apa demamnya sudah turun?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Mandilah. Aku sudah panggangkan roti untukmu."

Kyuhyun pun merurut. Ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Donghae. Tersisa Kibum yang kini sedang barusaha untuk membangunkan Donghae. _Hyung_-nya harus makan dan minum obat jika mau sembuh.

"_Hyung ironayo_!" Bisiknya lembut sembil mengusap lengan Donghae.

Beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata Donghae bergerak palan lalu terbuka perlahan-lahan.

"Bumie…" sapanya dengan suara serak. Donghae memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing luar biasa.

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat."

Kibum membantu Donghae duduk di ranjang, kemudian menyerahkan semangkuk bubur kepada Donghae.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Kibum mengangguk malu-malu, membuat Donghae tersenyum geli. Ia mulai memakan buburnya.

"Ini enak. _Gomawo_ Kibumie." Donghae tidak berbohong. Meskipun penampilan bubur itu tidak meyakinkan, namun rasanya tidak buruk. Cukup enak untuk ukuran seseorang yang tidak pernah menyentuh dapur.

Pada suapan yang kelima Donghae berhenti makan. Ada gejolak aneh dalam perutnya. Donghae mual dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau baru memakan lima sendok. Ayo makan lagi."

"Tidak Bumie. Aku mual." Donghae memang terlihat mual dan hampir muntah sehingga Kibum tidak memaksanya. Ia mengambil buburnya dari tangan Dongahe dan menyerahkan obat serta air putih.

Belum sempat Donghae menerima obat dan air putihnya, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam perutnya akan keluar. Dengan cepat Donghae berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di toilet.

Hoek…

Kibum tampak cemas. Ia berlari menyusul Donghae setelah meletakkan kembali obat dan air putihnya ke atas meja. Kibum memijat tengkuk Donghae. Berharap dengan pijatan itu membuat keadaaan Donghae menjadi lebih baik. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit Donghae. Kibum jadi tidak tega melihatnya. _Hyung_-nya tampak sangat tersiksa.

Setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Donghae terduduk dan bersandar pada Kibum karena lemas. Ia seolah tidak memiliki sisa tenaga bahkan hanya untuk duduk tegak. Kibum membersihkan mulut Donghae dengan tisu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Nada suara Kibum terdengar panik. Ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Hyung_ ada apa?" Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Dongahe dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar suara orang muntah.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Donghae terenggah. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dibantu oleh Kibum. Sedetik setelah ia berdiri Donghae melihat seluruh ruang kamarnya berputar cepat. Ia terhuyung dan hampir tersungkur ke depan jika saja Kibum tak memeganginya dengan erat.

"_Hyung_!" Kibum dan Kyuhyun memekik bersamaan. Donghae masih sadar meskipun kini ia memejamkan matanya erat. Ia merasakan kakinya seolah tak menapak lantai.

"Semuanya berputar-putar."

Akhirnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun memapah Donghae menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya lagi di sana. Donghae merasakan panas tubuhnya meningkat. Bersamaan dengan itu keringat dingin lebih bnyak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Kibum yang mengerti dengan cepat meraih termometernya lagi. 38,8 ̊C. Demam Donghae naik lagi. Kibum diserang rasa panik.

"Apa yang kau rasakan _hyung_?" tanya Kibum dengan nada suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Aku mual dan perutku sakit Kibumie." Jawab Donghae dengan suara lemah. Matanya kembali terpenjam, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Kibum _hyung_, kita panggil Dokter saja." Usul Kyuhyun dan Kibum pun setuju.

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku tidur saja." Kalimat itu mengundang helaan napas berat dari Kibum. Sepertinya Donghae takut jika nanti ia akan disuntik oleh si dokter.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memanggil dokter asal _hyung_ mau makan dan minum obat sekarang."

"Tapi aku mual Bumie. Bagaimana jika aku memuntahkannya lagi?"

"Sedikit-sedikit saja. Tidak akan muntah. Cukup tiga sendok saja."

Donghae dilema. Ia bepikir sejenak. Sepertinya makan dan minum obat lebih baik dari pada disuntik.

"Baiklah, aku akan makan dan minum obatnya." Putus Donghae pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tidak setuju, namun Kibum bilang bahwa ia akan menhubungi dokter jika kali ini Donghae memuntahkan makanannya lagi.

Setelah tiga sendok bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Donghae merasa cukup lega karena sepertinya ia tidak akan memuntahkannya lagi. Ia pun meminum obatnya. Berhasil, kini obat itu sudah ia telan.

Donghae hendak menidurkan tubuhnya ketika tiba-tiba rasa mual itu datang lagi. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan dan obat yang baru masuk ke dalam perutnya. Muntah-muntah itu berlangsung cukup lama. Bahkan yang keluar bukan lagi sisa makanan tetapi cairan asam lambung. Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjadi semakin panik ketika Donghae justru pingsan setelah acara muntah-muntah itu berhenti.

"Kita ke rumah sakit saja. Telepon taksi sekarang juga Kyu!"

"_Ne_." Keduanya panik dan berjalan terburu-buru keluar rumah. Donghae berada dalam gendongan Kibum. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan suhu tubuhnya terus meninggi. Hembusan napas Donghae yang terasa panas menambah kadar kepanikan Kibum semakin meningkat.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, taksi yang dipesan Kyuhyun sudah menunggu. Dengan cepat mereka masuk ke dalam taksi dan taksi itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke rumah sakit.

…

"_Yeoboseo. Appa_.."

Kibum langsung menelpon Leeteuk setelah Donghae dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap sementara Kyuhyun dengan setia duduk di samping Donghae sembari menggenggam erat tangan sang _hyung_. Raut wajahnya masih menunjukkan kecemasan meskipun tidak secemas tadi. Donghae? Dia tertidur dengan tangan yang sekarang tertusuk oleh jarum infus. Tadi dia sempat bangun saat di UGD.

"Donghae _hyung_ sakit. Hmm.. dokter bilang demam tifoid dan harus dirawat inap."

"_Sejak kapan pasien mengalami demam?"_

"_Kurasa sejak 3-4 hari yang lalu."_

"_Apakah demamnya hanya saat malam hari selama 3-4 hari tersebut?"_

"Ne_. _Hyung_ demam saat malam hari, tetapi demamnya selalu turun di pagi harinya. Itulah mengapa ia selalu memaksa untuk tetap pergi ke sekolah."_

"_Dilihat dari gejelanya, kemungkinan terbesar Donghae-_ssi_ mengalami demam tifoid. Anda tidak perlu cemas, kami telah memberinya antibiotik. Donghae-_ssi_ harus beristirahat selama 4-6 hari di rumah sakit untuk memulihkan keadaannya."_

"_Ne_, aku mengerti. _Mianhaeyo appa_."

Pip sambungan terputus. Kibum menghela napas berat. Leeteuk dan Hana akan pulang hari ini juga. Setelah ia mengabarkan pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa Donghae sakit, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Terlebih Hana, sang _eomma_ tampak sangat khawatir dan meminta Leeteuk untuk segera berkemas dan pulang.

Kibum menatap Donghae yang sedang terlelap dengan demam tinggi yang kembali menyerangnya. _Aigo_, _hyung_-nya itu pasti benar-benar kelelahan. Wajar jika pun akhirnya Donghae tumbang.

"Kyu, _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang hari ini. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan dan mengambil beberapa keperluan Hae _hyung_. Kau bisa menjaganya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Pergilah."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu segera menelpon."

"Eung. _Arasseo_.

Dan sosok Kibum pun menghilang dibalik pintu bercat putih tersebut.

…

Donghae terbangun ketika senja hampir saja berganti dengan langit gelap. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Ia juga masih merasakan perutnya sakit dan mual. Ugh! Dimana ini? Tanyanya ketika tidak mengenali ruangan apa yang ia tampati.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan _hyung_?"

Itu suara Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun mendekati _hyung_-nya yang tampak linglung.

"Dimana ini Kyu?"

"Ini di kamar rawatmu _hyung_. Kau ingat jika kau dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

Donghae termenung sejenak kemudian mengangguk lemah. Ah iya, ia ingat jika tadi pagi ia muntah-muntah hebat lalu pingsan. Ia juga ingat bahwa ia sempat sadar di ruang UGD. Donghae melirik lengan kanannya yang tertusuk jarum infus, rasanya pegal sekali.

"Mana Kibum?"

"Kibum _hyung_ sedang menjemput _appa_ dan _eomma_ di bandara."

"_Mwo_?" Tentu saja Donghae terkejut. Bukankah seharusnya _appa_ dan _eomma_-nya masih di Bali?

"_Eomma_ langsung meminta pulang saat tahu _hyung_ masuk rumah sakit."

Aah, Donghae jadi merasa bersalah. Bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri, membuat liburan orang tuanya menjadi kacau.

Mata Donghae sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya yang menumpuk di sudut matanya. Donghae menangis, menyesali kejadian ini.

"_Uljima hyung_. Ini bukan salahmu." Kyuhyun yang tahu Donghae bersedih berinisiatif menenangkannya. Ia usap pundak Donghae dengan lembut. Melihat _hyung_-nya menangis seperti membuatnya ingin ikut menangis.

Isakan Donghae semakin terdengar jelas. Bahkan pundak sang _hyung_ sudah bergerak naik turun. Air matanya mengalir deras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengusap dan membisikkan kalimat-kalimat penenang untuk Donghae.

"Aku mengingkari janjiku Kyu. Aku tidak bisa diandalkan. A-aku.. aku-"

"Ssshhh! Ini bukan salahmu Hae-_ya_. _Uljima_!"

"_E-eomma_?"

Donghae terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hana sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Menatapnya khawatir. Leeteuk berada di sisi ranjangnya yang lain. Laki-laki itu juga menatap Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Hae-_ya_. Siapa yang menyangka kau akan sakit? Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu dengan sangat baik. Aku mendengarnya dari Kibum. Kau juga disibukkan oleh kegiatan OSIS? Wajar jika kau kelelahan. Tidak apa-apa Donghae-_ya_. _Gwaenchanha_."

"Tapi aku… membuat _honey moon_ kalian kacau." Suara Donghae terdengar parau. Ia masih sesegukan dan masih menangis. Hana mengusap air matanya.

"Tidak ada yang mangacaukannya Hae-_ya_. Kami hanya pulang lebih cepat dari rencana. Jangan merasa bersalah. _Appa_ bangga sekali padamu. Kau bisa mengurus adik-adikmu dan rumah dengan baik." Leeteuk mengusap kepala Donghae dengan sayang.

"_Mianhaeyo_."

"Eum.. tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan apapun. Kau harus sehat dulu."

Donghae mengangguk. Hana tersenyum lembut dan mengelus wajah Donghae sayang. Ia bisa merasakan kulit wajah Donghae yang bersuhu lebih tinggi. _Donghae-_ya_, cepat sembuh _ne? batin Hana.

…

"Kibumie. _Gomawo_ sudah merawatku selama aku sakit kemarin. Kau juga Kyuhyunie, _gomawo_."

Donghae sudah keluar dari rumah sakit setelah lima hari dirawat. Pagi tadi ia diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter. Dan saat ini ia sedang beristirahat di kamarnya ditemani oleh Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berbaring berimpitan di kasur Donghae.

"Sama-sama _hyung_." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan merawatmu jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Nada suara Kibum yang mengancam justru membuat Donghae merasa senang. Kibum, _dongsaeng_-nya yang cuek tetapi sangat perhatian.

"_Ne_, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu."

Kibum dan Kyuhyun merasa lega Donghae sudah sembuh. Kini mereka bisa bersendau gurau lagi. Mereka sedang merencanakan untuk berlibur ke Bali sekeluarga. Tentu saja menunggu Donghae sembuh total.

"Kibumie?"

"Hnn?"

"Bubur yang waktu itu… kau mau membuatnya lagi untukku?"

"_Mwo_?!"

"Apakah bubur itu rasanya enak _hyung_? Sepertinya rasanya meragukan dilihat dari penampilannya." Timpal Kyuhyun yang mengundang jitakan manis dikepalanya.

"Kibum _hyung_, sakit tau!"

"Rasanya sangat enak Kyu. Kau harus mencobanya. Kau setuju kan untuk membuatnya lagi Bumie?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Ayolah Kibumie." Donghae memelas. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Kibum dengan jurus andalannya.

"Argh! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kibum mengubah posisinya membelakangi Donghae. Menghindari tatapan memelas kakaknya.

"Ayolah _hyung_, aku juga ingin mencobanya." Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan membujuk Kibum.

"Bumie..." Donghae mulai merengek sembari mengguncangkan pundak Kibum.

"Yak! _Arasseo_! Aku akan membuatnya lagi." Kibum menyerah. Jika begini mana bisa ia tidak menurutinya?

"Yey!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat senang dan puas.

"_Gomawo_ Bumie."

"_Gomawo_ Kibum _hyung_."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum dengan posisi tidur. Kibum tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum karena merasa sangat senang walapun Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih kalian? Lepaskan aku!"

Kibum berpura-pura kesal serta mendorong tubuh Donghae dan Kyuhyun agar lepas darinya. Bukannya marah, Donghae dan Kyuhyun justru terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Kibum.

"Hahaha.."

"Oiya _hyung_. Apakah aku sudah bercerita jika aku akan tampil bernyanyi di festival sekolah?"

"_Mwo_?!" Donghae dan Kibum memekik bersamaan. Mereka berdua tidak percaya.

"Ya! _Waeyo_? Kenapa kalian terdengar tidak senang begitu?"

"Kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Kau mengejekku Kibum _hyung_?"

"Wah! Kenapa aku tidak tahu kau akan tampil juga Kyu?"

"Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan tunjukkan kemampuanku pada kalian!"

"Aku jadi tidak sabar mendengar suaramu yang jelek itu Kyu."

"Yak! Berhenti mengejekku Kibum!"

"Panggil aku '_hyung'_ Kyu?"

"_Wae_? Kau juga sering memanggil 'Donghae' saja kepada Hae _hyung_?"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Yak! Behenti bertengkar! Kalian berisik. Cepat tidur saja!" Donghae pun mendekap erat kedua adiknya agar cepat tertidur. Namun, Kibum dan Kyuhyun justru semakin heboh bertengkar karena jarak keduanya yang semakin dekat.

"Akan kupukul satu-satu jika kalian tidak berhenti bertengkar!"

Dan akhirnya Kibum dan Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nada mengancam itu.

**END**

* * *

hai, aku kembali setelah sekian lama tidak menulis FF. untuk yang menunggu Help Me, Please! aku berencana untuk me-remake-nya. tetapi masih belum tahu kapan akan selelsai. well, enjoy this story :)


End file.
